Habia una vez
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Coleccion de drabbles, historias cortas autoconclusivas, basadas en los cuentos clasicos. Son parodias hechas en conjunto con Petula donde tomamos los cuentos fantasticos y los adaptamos a situaciones con los personajes de Kyo Kara Maou.
1. Wolfram y Greta

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

Había una vez…en un lugar muy, muy, muy lejano…..fangirls.

Y un día decidieron hacer una colección de drabbles acerca de los cuentos clásicos habidos y por haber adaptados a este mundillo tan precioso para ellas de las novelas de Kyo Kara Maou. Así que aquí comienza nuestra historia, una aventura en la que por el momento Petula y yo seremos las encargadas de guiarlos a través de situaciones crack y mucho sin sentido.

¡Amantes de la comedia sean bienvenidos a unirse a nuestras aventuras!

(Todas las sugerencias de cuentos son bienvenidas, no hay reembolsos ni libro de quejas. Gracias, vuelvan pronto~).

* * *

**Wolfram y Greta.**

(Basado en: Hanzel y Grettel, un cuento de los hermanos Grimm)

Autora: Petula Petunia.

.

.

.

.

.

En el bosque de Gretchen vivían los famosos uniconejos de los que hablaba tanto Anissina. Greta, claro está, no perdió el tiempo en desear poder ver a esas criaturas curiosas con sus propios ojos. Así que una mañana en que encontró a su rubio padre libre de su tropa, le rogó como solo podía haber aprendido de un Bielefeld, para ir a dicho lugar.

Yuuri y sus deberes de rey tuvieron que excusarle de ir en aquella incursión, lamentándose sonoramente de perderse la aventura de ver con sus propios ojos conejos con un cuerno (aunque secretamente, el monarca decidió que no era tan emocionante como si le hubieran dicho para ver caballos con un cuerno en la cabeza). De todos modos, el rostro fieramente oficinista de Gwendal y la mirada perturbadoramente obsesiva de Günter lo abstuvieron de seguir insistiendo a sabiendas que de todos modos la tonelada de documentos para firmar continuaría ahí si se iba de franco ese día.

—Como Heika no puede ir. — Dijo Gwendal con el seño fruncido, lo cual no llamó la atención por ser habitual. — Conrad irá con ustedes.

— Exacto, Conrad debe ir con ustedes. — añadió con una extraña necesidad Gunter.

— ¿Qué quieren suponer con eso? — Wolfram se cruzó de brazos desconfiado de la repentina fama que los otros dos hacían de su hermano mayor.

— No es nada, Wolf, solo que si están ustedes dos, como no iré yo, me sentiré más tranquilo. — sonrió Yuuri haciendo la paz. Por fortuna esa sonrisa era suficiente para calmar a un demonio furibundo.

Y es así como los tres aventureros habían terminado en esos hermosos parajes de los bosques de Gretchen al mediodía. Los árboles altos e inacabables que parecían besar el cielo azul, los pájaros cantando perdidos entre los ramajes, el viento fresco susurrando travieso entre las hojas… un espectáculo encantador para el veterano de Ruttenberg, que se encontró deseando permanecer ahí los siguientes minutos.

— Papá Wolf. — llamó entonces Greta. — Tengo hambre…

El joven mazoku asintió sosteniendo la mano de su hija. — Ya va siendo la hora de almorzar. — sonrió con esa sonrisa que le explicaba a Conrad que tenía una idea en la cabeza. — ¿Qué te parece si buscamos unas bayas y fresas? Es temporada ya y las de esta zona son especialmente famosas por los dulces que hacen con ellas.

Pero antes que Greta pudiera responder con un eléctrico sí que solo podría dar un niño al que le ofrecen indiscriminadas cantidades de azúcar, Conrad intervino decidido. — No se preocupen. —sonrió con las manos en la cintura. — No estamos a más de diez minutos del pueblo de Gretchen, puedo ir y comprar tartas y jugo, así que "no se muevan de acá" mientras regreso ¿vale?

— Conrad…— dijo Wolfram un poco desconfiado de su hermano, que en estos casos parecía algo desesperado. — ¿Pasa algo?

— No es nada. — insistió el castaño con su sonrisa indescifrable, la cual no sería muy útil en este caso. — Espérenme aquí tranquilamente mientras regreso ¿sí?

Greta miró a su padre y este a ella, para luego ambos mirar al mayor con un sí de cabeza. — No demores. — añadió la pequeña mientras se soltaba de la mano del rubio y corría a donde crecían unas lindas florecillas.

Antes de terminar de voltearse, Conrad llamó a su hermano. — ¡No recojan nada del suelo! — y con eso comenzó a caminar en trote hacia la ciudad.

Lamentablemente, el hambre no es la más sabia consejera, y menos para un hermano menor con serios asuntos no resueltos con su hermano mayor y una pequeña niña que mira con curiosidad ingenua el mundo que se le presenta ante ella. Por eso, apenas pasaron cinco minutos, Greta en su búsqueda de más flores, dio con una linda y perfecta piedrecilla de color morado.

— ¡Papá Wolf! — llamó, haciendo que el joven mazoku llegará en unos trancos hacia un árbol de piel negra y antigua.

— ¿Qué es esto? — inquirió el muchacho bajando la mirada a donde señalaba la niña. — Una piedra no es, una joya no es…— tomó la cuenta entre sus dedos y la olió para luego ponerla en su boca con desconfianza transformada rápidamente en sorpresa. — ¡Chocolate! — exclamó.

— ¡Hay más por acá! — llamó Greta señalando un camino entre la mala hierba, hecha de lindas y coloridas cuentas de colores que se perdían a lo lejos. — ¡Saben bien papá Wolf! — añadió la pequeña imitando al mayor, los dos tomados de la mano caminando sin saberlo, hacia su perdición.

* * *

Una hora después del almuerzo, Yuuri se vio abrumado de nuevo por los documentos en la oficina. Deseaba en el fondo poder estar divirtiéndose con Wolfram, Greta y Conrad en el bosque.

Pero cuando las puertas del despacho se abrieron de par en par y mostraron a un jadeante y pálido soldado, sus buenos pensamientos se revolcaron en su pecho. Conrad tenía la mirada clásica de "nada está bien, por favor ponerse en modo-pánico".

— ¡No me digas que se perdieron en el bosque! — fue la exclamación que sorprendió a Yuuri, salida además de Günter.

— Espera. — dijo entonces. — ¿Por qué hablas como si estuvieras esperando eso? ¿Quiénes se perdieron además? — añadió tratando de ser positivo.

— ¿Quiénes más? — Dijo Gwendal furibundo, dejando la pluma en el tintero casi como si acuchillara la tinta, lo que demostraba claramente que estaba preocupado y furioso. — Conrad, ¿qué pasó con Wolfram y Greta?

— En serio lo siento, solo fui por comida a la ciudad…— dijo entrecortadamente el Capitán. —Los dejé en las cercanías del bosque pero… cuando regresé no estaban…

— ¿Pero te asustas solo por eso? — rió Yuuri relajado, conocía a Wolfram, el demonio era incapaz de perderse en tierras Mazoku y menos de someter a su hija a un peligro sin sentido, además. — Si es solo un bosque con conejos y animalitos ¿no? — siguió mientras los rostros de los presentes no le ayudaban a construir una imagen mental agradable. — ¡Vamos! ¡Ni que hubiera un ogro cruel ahí o una bruja mala…!

— Hay una bruja. — intervino Günter con solemnidad.

Solemnidad que puso a Yuuri lívido y verde a la vez, cosa difícil de lograr realmente.

— Bru…bru…bru… bru…¡¿BRUJA? — exclamó golpeando la superficie de su escritorio con pánico. Miró a Conrad incrédulo. — ¿Te refieres a esas brujas…? ¿Con manzanas envenenadas que andan ofreciendo a gente bonita como Wolfram para sacarlas de su camino al poder y la gloria?

— Heika, no existen cosas como brujas con manzanas envenenadas con tales intenciones. — le calmó Gunter.

Antes que el muchacho pudiera respirar de alivio otro comentario se atravesó. — Solo hacen casas de caramelo. — musitó Gwendal con una mirada misteriosamente indescifrable.

— Pero Heika. — iba a añadir Conrad pero lo único que pudo hacer, como los otros dos, fue salir corriendo para darle alcance al rey en las caballerizas.

Los corceles galopaban haciendo sangrar la tierra por la velocidad de su paso, la piel de Ao se estremecía contra el sol poniente mientras el poderoso Maou encabezaba el recorrido de los jinetes que parecían traer el apocalipsis con ellos. Los conejos de un cuerno corrían a sus escondrijos, la hierba mala cedía ante el paso precipitado de las bestias que asustaban a los árboles vetustos del bosque. Finalmente el temible rey de los demonios y su séquito llegó a un claro iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol, para observar el terrible panorama.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron casi saliéndose de sus orbitas al observar a un lado, una anciana que parecía haber visto muchas guerras observando con mirada llorosa, y del otro lado, el cuerpo yaciente de la princesa en el suelo…

Con su enorme panza que parecía a punto de estallar y una sonrisa de lado a lado rodeada de restos de caramelo.

Yuuri observó la cara agrietada de la anciana de cabellos blancos con escepticismo y culpa. — Conrad…— llamó en voz baja y avergonzada. — ¿Por qué la bruja malvada tiene la mirada de una anciana sobreviviente al holocausto nazi?

El grupo a caballo clavó los ojos en dirección a la vista de la vieja, hacia los rastros de una casa que parecía haber sido arrasada por las fauces de un ejército brutal o, en su defecto, por un goloso mazoku parado junto a un árbol temblando como si tuviera demasiada azúcar en la sangre.

La anciana pareció recobrar el sentido al notar a los jinetes, y mandando su rostro desvalido bien lejos, cambió a uno intimidante como la viejita clásica que te cansa con lo de no subir mucho el volumen a tu estéreo, y gritó en dirección al Maou amenazante como nunca. — ¡Os voy a demandar ahora sí! ¡Esta casa era patrimonio histórico!

Conrad quiso hacer un favor e iluminar el rostro cariacontecido de su ahijado de una buena vez. — Lo que pasa, Yuuri, es que la señora Bruja está defendida por el estado así como su casa desde que se mudó a tierra mazoku, ella sufrió mucho en tierras humanas por rumores infundados acerca de que comía niños… Acá su casa de dulce es patrimonio histórico y cultural.

Gunter, en un tono que sonaba bastante cansino añadió. — ¿Quién en su sano juicio cree que una mujer que hace casas de dulce incluye en su dieta carnes rojas? ¡Háganme el favor!

— ¡Os voy a demandar hasta en las cejas! — siguió gritando la anciana. — ¡Dejar que estos dos mocosos invadieran propiedad privada! ¡Mirad lo que hicieron con mi casa! ¡¿Qué creen que una hace una casa así en un parpadeo? ¿Piensan que soy maga o algo así?

— Entonces…- suspiró Yuuri sintiendo una vena naciendo en su cien. — La razón por la que Conrad vino con Wolf y Greta era porque había una bruja pero no _porque había una bruja…_

— Aunque no sirvió de nada…— refunfuñó Gwendal. — Greta tendrá un gran dolor de estómago esta noche.

— Eh… ¿Por qué Wolfram tiene las pupilas dilatadas? — añadió el joven rey observando al joven mazoku.

Conrad soltó un suspiro culpable. — Por eso no lo dejamos comer tanto dulce, Heika.

— ¡Yo no voy a ser quien juegue con él las siguientes treinta horas que esté así de hiperactivo! — advirtió Gunter anticipando la pesadilla que se presentaba.

Yuuri tomó nota mental junto a los dragones protegidos por ser animales en peligro de extinción, también las casas de dulce que eran patrimonio del estado soberano. Se preguntó vagamente, mientras corrían para detener a Wolfram que había decidido ir corriendo hacia tierras Bielefeld. Que leyes tendrían los mazokus acerca de cerditos contratistas o arquitectos…

* * *

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	2. CaperuWolf y el Businessman feroz

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**CaperuWolf y el Businessman feroz.**

(Basado en: Caperucita roja, un cuento de Perrault)

Autora: Redglasses Girl.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Recuerdas el camino verdad?

— Si, mama Jennifer.

— No hables con extraños en la calle….especialmente con los Yakuza. [1]

— Claro.

— Y no te entretengas demasiado. Seguro Yuu-chan tendrá hambre sin su bentou con él. [2]

— Por supuesto.

— ¡Y ve por la sombra! ¡Ten cuidado y que te diviertas! — grito Miko viendo a lo lejos al chico mientras agitaba su mano desde la entrada de la casa. Ese buzo rojo realmente le sentaba perfecto, apenas lo vio supo que tenía que comprárselo, fue irresistible.

Los cabellos dorados del flequillo del joven sobresalían de la capucha y se mecían con el ligero viento de otoño. La prenda enmarcaba perfectamente su agraciado rostro y el color contrastaba con su pálida piel, sus rizos y sus ojos verdes.

Camino alegre las cuadras que debía hasta la estación de trenes entre hojas secas y un lindo paisaje otoñal que le brindaba al barrio otro toque más especial. Aunque la primavera era hermosa con las flores de Sakura adornando las veredas esta temporada no tenía tanto que envidiar tampoco. El cambio al llegar a la jungla de asfalto fue notorio: menos arboles, más gente. Aunque ya era la costumbre y por más que su vista se le fuera hacia los lados para admirar las rarezas que circulaban exponiendo las distintas modas de ese mundo intento contenerse de dispersar demasiado su atención.

No sea que otra vez se dejara llevar siguiendo a algún 'espécimen extraño' de esta sociedad y terminara una vez más perdido para que Yuuri le diera el mismo aburrido sermón de siempre. Amaba a Yuuri, odiaba sus sermones. Eran demasiado tediosos.

Podía evitar dispersarse mirando gente, o mirando vidrieras, tecnología, animales raros, tiendas raras, y muchas otras cosas más. Pero había un logotipo y un cartel que en su mente encendían una alarma con sirenas y ruidos de alerta a quilómetros de distancia.

Starbucks.

Oh, delicioso café con leche y doble crema extra. Y caramelo, avellana, chocolate extra, vainilla y cualquier otra cosa que se le cruzara por delante en los frasquitos que esperaban sobre la mesita con los palitos, las pajillas y el azúcar para agregarle. Obviamente tamaño "Venti", el más grande, el de medio litro. Siempre había dinero y tiempo para parar en el Starbucks, sin importarle un comino las advertencias de su adoptada madre Terrestre.

Ojala esa delicia caliente que se derretía en su boca tan cremosa durara mas. Pero nunca era así, siempre se perdía en el momento de degustación y para cuando volvía la realidad era para ver su vaso vacio. Pero la fortuna estaba de su parte, la diosa le había sonreído. Otro local de la misma cadena de cafeterías lo esperaba si se alejaba de su camino una cuadra hacia la derecha. Y así lo hizo, otra vez dejando de lado el sabio consejo de la voz de la experiencia.

Lo malo es que cuando rompes las reglas y caminas en las nubes mientras lo hace pensando en cualquier cosa y papando moscas, una serie de eventos desafortunados puede desencadenarse. Como ver otro Starbucks a lo lejos y recordar que te habías prometido probar el Machiatto Caramelo con frutilla hace ya una semana y al final nunca lo hiciste. Pero eso suponía salirte aun más de tu ruta….Aunque ¿a quién le importa cuando no te das cuenta que te estás perdiendo?

-:-

Que hermosa criatura había descubierto. No podía sacarle sus ojos de encima. La gracia con la que ordenaba, observar en detalle la pose en la que esperaba a un lado su orden delineando con los ojos cada centímetro del joven cuerpo. Ojala no tuviera ese buzo tan holgado para poder admirarlo mejor, pero tenía que admitir que ese color le gustaba. Era como la capa roja del torero que atrae al toro. Lo más exquisito para la vista eran ese par de ojos esmeralda y la pequeña mirada que le dedico al darse vuelta antes de salir. Además de la forma en cómo abrió su boca para tomar la pajilla del vaso y haciéndose el infantil desentendido encaminarse a la puerta. ¿Acaso buscaba provocarlo?

Si, provocarlo, a él. Al lobo vestido en traje de Armani.

Lentamente tamborileo sus dedos sobre la pierna que tenia cruzada sentado cómodamente en el sillón pensando en algún maquiavélico plan para acercarse a ese joven. Sus ojos clavados en el olfatearon al instante la duda en cada cabeceada hacia los lados que dio el chico fuera del local. Para su suerte, estaba perdido.

— Buenos días. — dijo la grave voz políticamente correcta y amable, pero en el fondo algo picara.

— Hola.

Su timbre de voz era más varonil de lo que imaginaba siendo que tenía una pinta tan angelical, pero le quedaba perfecto. — ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Estás perdido?

— Necesito ir al domo en Jingu. [3]

Que salvaje y despreocupada manera de responder. Le encantaba. — Ahhh… — se hizo el sorprendido y alegre, aunque la sonrisa no tuvo que forzarla. — Bueno entonces….Tienes dos maneras de llegar, pero viendo la hora que es…— hizo una pausa mientras simulaba observar su Rolex. —…si tomas por el centro estará todo lleno de gente que vuelve a entrar al trabajo después del descanso del almuerzo. Pero no te preocupes, se una ruta para que puedas evadir todo ese contratiempo. Dio las indicaciones con la gracia y el estilo de un sofisticado hombre de negocios importante como él era.

—Gracias. — Fue como música para sus oídos. Y ni hablar del regocijo en esa sonrisa del millón de dólares que le regalo el rubio. Lo vio alejarse alegre sabiendo que el muchacho estaba convencido de sus palabras. No lo pensó dos veces y partió en la otra dirección.

Nadie podría competir con él a la hora de desplazarse por el centro de esa ciudad atareada y llena de gente, zigzagueando y sabiendo como escudriñarse entre las multitudes sin nunca aminorar su paso ni derramar una gota de sudor. En cuestión de quince minutos estaba frente al lugar, y sabía que a su pobre presa extranjera le tomaría al menos otros quince minutos en llegar a destino por la ruta que había indicado.

Estaba repasando su siguiente plan con cuidado sentado en el cantero circular de un gran árbol que adornaba la entrada cuando escucho algo interesante en medio de una banal conversación ajena entre adolescentes.

— Shibuya, ¿vamos ya?

— Ah, no, yo no puedo. Mi madre me mando recién un mail a mi celular, dice que Wolfram viene para acá con el Bentou que me olvide. Es mejor que lo espere aquí, el no va a saber donde estaremos dentro peor yo puedo buscarlos más tarde cuando me reúna con él.

— ¿Vas a estar bien?

— Si no hay problema. Mi madre hasta me dijo como viene vestido….está emocionada porque el compró un buzo rojo con capucha creo…

Risas y algo más continuó después de eso, pero no era el tema importante. Lo importante era que este chico aquí presente tras de él en algún lado del cantero suponía un grave problema en sus planes. Tendría que deshacerse de él, aunque agradecía la información extra como el nombre de su angelito.

Desde que vio al posible problema en cuestión sonrió y se sintió satisfecho, su problema era más pequeño y debilucho de lo que pensaba. Además era bastante idiota de paso, ya que fue más fácil que de costumbre engatusarlo para llevarlo al interior del domo, y ni que hablar hasta el baño. Donde se encargo de cerrar bien la puerta y trabarla desde afuera. ¡Hasta ni se había dado cuenta del engaño aun encerrado! Podía escuchar los tontos pedidos de ayuda y algo acerca de que la cerradura posiblemente estaba rota.

A lo lejos diviso al angelito encapuchado, recién en ese momento noto el paquete en sus manos que seguramente siempre había llevado y era lo que se suponía tenía que entregar. Pero no hoy, no este día, porque hoy se había topado con un hombre de negocios feroz lleno de ansias de devorarlo.

— ¡Hola! — saludo demasiado emocionado para su gusto pero ya no había nada que hacerle. El chico lo observó con clara faceta de no entender que hacia el ahí obviamente. — Sabes, esto debe parecer raro, pero tuve que venir en taxi aquí cerca a hacer unos recados para la oficina y termine rápido. Cuando vi el domo te recordé y pensé en si habrías tenido problemas de llegar bien. Justo aquí atrás mío escuche a un chico joven hablar de alguien y creo que eras tú…

Si fuera cualquier otro el que la usara seria una estúpida y muy mala excusa, pero él tenía un don que desde su juventud supo aprovechar. Sabía como decir las cosas y otorgar esa aura de espontaneidad y hacer que todos le creyeran. El era capaz de decirle alguien que había una vaca arriba de un árbol y hacer que le creyeran, no por nada había escalado a gerente de una compañía en tan solo unos meses cuando a otros les toma años.

— ¡Ah, Yuuri!

La felicidad en ese rostro al pronunciar ese nombre no le gusto para nada ¿Qué era ese brillo en esas esmeraldas? No sabía pero le molestaba. — Seguramente ¿un amigo tuyo verdad? Estaba hablando con otros acerca de que estarían cerca de los baños en el interior bateando o algo así…..Cosas de chicos supongo, yo ya no estoy 'en la onda'. ¿Te parece si te acompaño? Ya que me quería asegurar de que llegaras bien, prefiero hacerlo por completo.

— Como quieras.

— Perfecto.

Claro, perfecto, todo era perfecto. Especialmente la condescendencia del jovencito, no parecía tener sospecha alguna. Pero lejos de parecerle idiota como el chico anterior y fastidiarle, que este lindo rubio fuera tan confiado lo ponía de buen humor. Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de los baños y dio un vistazo sin ver a nadie en el lugar se encargo de que por la puerta de entrada nadie volviera entrar. Trabando con sutileza la misma y poniendo el cartel de 'personal limpiando' del otro lado.

No aguantó más ahora que lo tenía a su merced. Se abalanzó y lo acorralo contra una pared impaciente. Lo extraño es que el chico no estaba conmocionado, ni por lejos. Es más, estaba tan tranquilo que era extraño y solo le observaba serio con ese par de lagunas verdes. Esa actitud le pareció desafiante, eso le excitaba.

— Tus ojos se ven raros, brillan demasiado...

— Son para verte mejor.

— Ah, pensé que era por los lentes de contacto…..Y creo que tienes algo sobre tu nariz….

— Es para olerte mejor.

—No, es polvo. Deberías quitártelo antes de que te de alergia o algo….Y creo que tus dientes… — _están amarillos por el tabaco y fumar no es bueno_ iba a decir pero fue interrumpido por varios ruidos que le llamaron la atención.

— ¡Son para comerte mejo-…..!

Las patadas en la puerta la habían abollado, la traba ahora estaba quebrada y el hombre de negocios ahora en el piso desmayado. Wolfram tan apacible como siempre levanto la vista y observo a Conrart. — Sabes, podría haberme encargado yo solo….Me arruinaste la diversión.

El mayor no dijo nada y se recompuso de su modo Berserk e ira total en tan solo unos segundos para dedicarle una de sus sonrisas marca registrada. Si su hermanito estaba bien, ya todo estaba bien también. Solo quedaba sacar a Yuuri del baño que cada vez gritaba más fuerte, especialmente maldiciendo a Wolfram por ignorarlo todo ese tiempo.

* * *

— Y eso es porque Greta no debes hablar con extraños estando sola... — comento el general mazoku, Gwendal Von Voltaire, con la niña en su regazo. —…podría pasarte lo que a Wolfram. No siempre estará Conrart para defenderte y no tienes 50 años de carrera militar como para jugar con él antes de partirle la cara.

— Además al final el que salió mas mal parado fue Wolf…..Ya que no tenía el pasaporte en regla cuando vino la policía….— agrego Conrart mientras acomodaba su patito de goma entre los demás amigurumis[5] con los que habían estado jugando.

— Entonces ¿Cual es la moraleja?... ¿No hablar con extraños o siempre tener tus papeles en regla?

* * *

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[1]Yakuza:** mafia japonesa.

**[2]Bentou:** caja de almuerzo que usan comúnmente en Japón.

**[3]Starbucks: **Wolf es adicto al café de la tierra y puntualmente al de esta cadena de cafeterías bastante conocida. Esto es info oficial de un CD-Drama donde Yuuri y Wolfram están en la Tierra y se habla unos momentos acerca de esto, también hay una ilustración donde se ve al rubio dándole café de esta marca a sus dos hermanos en el típico vaso de la cadena. Los tipos de cafés que se nombran en el fic son reales.

**[4]Jingu: otra** cosa más que corresponde al CD-Drama donde Wolfram y Yuuri están en la Tierra. Yuuri lo lleva a Jingu, un lugar donde hay un domo de bateo con el mismo nombre para practicar Baseball.

**[5]Amigurumi:** muñecos tejidos a croché con lana. Los que teje Gwendal.


	3. La cabellera de Saralegui

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**La cabellera de Saralegui**

(Basado en: Rapunzel, un cuento de los hermanos Grimm).

Autora: Petula Petunia.

.

.

.

.

.

Había una vez en un reino muy lejano… esperen, podemos sacar los cálculos ahora mismo: dos días por barco, una hora y media en dragón, siete días a pie; así que corrijamos. Había una vez en un reino, no muy lejano de Shin Makoku, un joven rey llamado Saralegui.

Dicho rey era el más hermoso habitante de su país. Con la piel tan blanca como los puros copos de algodón de los campos labrados por los trabajadores subempleados, los labios rosados como el vino rosé más puro creado por las masas oprimidas, y su cabellera larga como un cascada, brillante como el oro y los rayos del poderoso señor sol.

De hecho, era la cabellera del rey Saralegui un signo del poder y status del reino de Pequeño Shimarron, considerado a nivel mundial, como el que poseía la armada mejor vestida y más fashion. Mientras en otros estados el signo de poder en los guerreros, se manifestaba en cicatrices, armas temerarias o anécdotas invencibles, en Pequeño Shimarron destacaban por el perfecto y envidiable cuidado al cuero cabelludo. Y, de más está decir, que los guerreros más poderosos de ese reino, eran antecedidos por la cabellera más envidiada en la faz de más allá de esas tierras.

Incluso, cierto rey de los demonios, se perdía a veces pensando en lo que sucedería con su ambiguo amigo Saralegui, si es que alguna vez asistiera a una audición para un comercial de shampoos en la Tierra, y si es que modelos envidiosas por la ausencia de curvas, la perfección en su rostro y su pelo de calendario, no lo acorralarían como una jauría deseosa de acabar con la amenaza. Porque, según Yuuri Shibuya, Saralegui Heika realmente podía rivalizar (de forma no precisamente halagadora para un hombre) en belleza con cualquier mujer.

Pero volvamos con este rey y su particular día reinoso, enmarcado por un aburrimiento soberano. Esa tarde, las gafas oscuras le quitaban encanto a la puesta de sol que de paso no podían competir con su cabellera brillante como el dorado de las sienes del dios de los cielos (dios a elegir), de modo que decidió darle la espalda al ocaso y mirar por la ventana sur de su elegante oficina.

Observó entonces la solitaria y alta hasta por gusto, torre abandonada. Los rumores decían que estaba hechizada, y otros que había pertenecido a una cruel bruja con el pésimo hábito de encerrar doncellas o gemelos idénticos adentro. Versiones menos dramáticas, sostenían que los arquitectos olvidaron poner una puerta de entrada a la torre, por lo que no se podía entrar a ella a menos que se escalaran los fóbicos metros hasta la ventana que se erguía solitaria al ras del cielo.

— Berias. — llamó el rey a su siempre leal sirviente/pariente. Este, parado cual estatua (y confundido hasta el momento con una de ellas) dio un paso frente a la mesa de su soberano.

— Dígame, majestad. — contestó con la elegancia propia de un caballero andante, de los clásicos que vivían eternamente enamorados de amadas intocables (lo cual les evitaba la desilusión de encontrar algo más en las regiones del sur).

— ¿Es cierto que encerraron una vez a unos gemelos idénticos ahí dentro, por tantos años que sus cabellos crecieron al punto que terminaron fugándose usándolos como sogas para descender al suelo? — suspiró aburrido, aunque tramando lentamente algo con qué divertirse.

— De hecho, su majestad, yo escuché la versión de una jovencita encerrada ahí que dejó crecer su cabello tanto que un joven logró subir hasta arriba.

— ¿Un caballero andante pasó por tantas penurias para llegar hasta ella? Que interesante forma de mostrar interés por alguien ¿no? — sonrió Saralegui maquiavélicamente, cosa que Berias pasó desapercibido, de lo contrario hace mucho habría notado que su rey estaba algo desquiciado.

— No creo que sean tantas penurias, su majestad. — repuso con lógica desesperante. — El príncipe vivía acá de modo que solo atravesó el jardín y en diez minutos llegó hasta la torre. A la mitad está la caseta de jardineros además. Así que no es precisamente peligroso…

— Berias. — le interrumpió el rubio con un rostro decidido. — Un joven rey pasará penurias para llegar hasta esa torre y rescatar al prisionero en desgracia ¿no? — sonrió como punto final.

Y el guerrero comenzó a pensar dónde había dejado las cadenas, las rocas gigantes y los cocodrilos hambrientos.

* * *

— Heika, la misiva ¿no se le antoja un poco extraña? — preguntó Yozak, aunque en vez de extraña quiso decir "argumento barato y sin sentido".

— Pero, una vez Wolfram quedó encerrado en una habitación del castillo de Gwendal. — repuso Conrad con su sonrisa amiga, casi siempre amiga de su ahijado.

— ¡Oye, no me hagas quedar como un enclenque! — se quejó el hermano menor. — ¡Solo tenía treinta años y esa habitación estaba hechizada! — se sonrojó de inmediato clavando su mirada en Yuuri. — ¡Y tú, enclenque! ¿Cómo vas a confiar en esa carta estúpida mandada por el criado de ese rey afeminado?

— ¡Wolfram! — le reprochó Yuuri con la carta en mano, la tinta casi fresca debido a que en cuanto nuestro héroe la leyera partió de inmediato en sus andanzas. — ¡No podemos dejarlo solo! ¡Aquí dice que ha estado atrapado desde hace tres meses en esa torre cerca a su castillo! Y según Gunter, dicha torre tiene la fama de estar encantada.

— ¿No se supone que para eso sirven los "caballeros" de los reyes? — gruñó el rubio mirando a Conrad. — ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú a salvarlo? ¿Qué pensaría la gente de tu premura de ir a por él?

— Es lo mínimo que un amigo puede hacer por el otro. — insistió terco el monarca. — Vamos, además tampoco es que vaya solo, no soy tan tonto. Conrad, Yozak y tú están conmigo.

— Por cierto, Heika. — intervino Yozak ante esa afirmación. — Siendo que la torre está encantada y no se puede entrar… ¿para qué nos necesita a todos nosotros? No pensará hacer una escalera humana…

— Ah, eso…— repuso Yuuri con secretismo mirando a Conrad triunfal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué han planeado ustedes dos a mis espaldas? — les amenazó Wolfram.

— No es lo que piensas. — contestó tranquilo el Capitán.

— Sí, Wolf, es solo que Conrad estuvo en las fuerzas especiales de asalto de U.S.A en la Tierra. — explicó Yuuri con esa ingenuidad propia de un rey incauto. — así que dado que debemos "tomar por asalto" una torre infranqueable, pensé que su experiencia sería útil.

— ¿Experiencia? — miró incrédulo el mazoku de fuego.

— Aprendí uno que otro truco con los marines que no me enseñaron en la armada mazoku. — explicó Conrad. — quizá pueda ser de ayuda.

— Lo único que puede ser de ayuda acá es que alguno de nosotros pudiera usar maryoku e hiciera estallar esa torre. — gruñó el joven demonio.

* * *

"El plan es muy sencillo, Berias" recordaba este las palabras de su rey con claridad mientras esperaba oculto entre los arbustos al más puro estilo de un villano de bajo presupuesto. "Le mandé una carta a nombre tuyo a Yuuri, explicándole que quedé atrapado en una torre encantada, pidiéndole ayuda para mi rescate. Cuando lleguen al castillo, los deberán dejar entrar sin problemas. Desde la ventana de la torre podré divertirme viéndolo sufrir hasta llegar a destino. Y cuando finalmente lo haga, la única forma de llegar a mi será escalando por mi cabellera, que hice crecer con una pócima mágica. Una vez solos los dos en la torre por quién sabe cuántas semanas, habré logrado dominar por completo su patética y débil mente."

— Un plan sencillo. — se repitió el guardaespaldas escuchando pasos acercarse por la simpática arboleda del jardín, lamentablemente ahora plagado de trampas mortales o como mínimo asquerosas.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? — ese tono malcriado y por qué negarlo, sexy, le hizo saber que el ex príncipe había seguido (como siempre) a su prometido.

— Son cocodrilos, excelencia. — ese otro, podía recordar a una persona pelirroja con ese tono desenfadado, solo que no sabía a ciencia cierta si era hombre o mujer. Prefería pensar que no era mujer debido a la notable musculatura que manejaba.

— ¡Claro que son cocodrilos, no se queden mirándolos y corran! — sin duda ese era el Maou.

— Tranquilo, Hei… Yuuri. — nah, ¿para qué esforzarse en saber siquiera que ese era Conrad Weller? — No se preocupe, los cocodrilos son fáciles de domesticar, solo hay que ponerlos de espaldas al suelo y acariciar sus estómagos.

— ¿Y quién va a ser suicida para hacer algo así?

— Tranquilo Yuuri, mira, sus panzas son calientes, como bolsas de agua.

— ¡Cuándo lo hiciste, cuándo voltearon a esos cocodrilos!

— Vamos, su majestad, no se exalte, ya le dijimos que los cocodrilos son fáciles de someter.

— Quizá los cocodrilos. — se dijo Berias sacando un rectángulo negro y pequeño con una piedra en forma de botón rojo en el medio. — Ahora vienen las trampas mortales.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Wolfram mira eso!

— Por suerte son solo flechas comunes.

— Sabes, Wolf, las flechas comunes son MUY peligrosas, tienen una punta afilada que…

— Su majestad, tenga cuidado, no se ponga a hablar en medio de una trampa mortal.

— Yozak, si me quieres advertir que mi vida está en peligro, no lo digas como si me sugirieras leer un libro de autoayuda como si estuviéramos un día viernes tomando helados en un cafetín.

— ¿Por qué quieres estar un viernes a solas con Yozak?

— Era solo una suposición, Wolfram. Heika no lo decía en serio, estaba siendo sarcástico.

— Sabes, Conrad. Cuando uno explica el chiste se pierde la gracia… por favor no vuelvas a explicar a los otros cuando soy mordaz ¿quieres?

— Lo siento Heika. Solo quería ayudar.

— Yuuri, a veces eres demasiado severo con los demás ¿sabías?

— ¡Y eso a que viene, Wolfram! ¿Acaso no te llevas mal con tu hermano?

— ¿Al punto que felicitaría cuando tú lo tratas mal? ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si hiciera algo así? Además sentiría que no te estoy educando bien.

— Por favor, no hables de mi como si fueras mi tutor o algo así.

— Supongo que eso tampoco funcionó. — suspiró Berias de nuevo, tomando la punta de una cadena y jalando de ella desapasionadamente.

— ¿QUE ES ESO? ¿QUE ES ESO QUE VIENE AHÍ?

— Hmmm, pues según yo es una roca

— Sí, creo que es una roca.

— Una roca perfectamente redonda"

— FUE UNA PREGUNTA RETORICA, USTEDES TRES, NO ESPEREN A QUE LES PASE ENCIMA PARA AVERIGUARLO.

— Tranquilo, Heika. En situaciones como esta lo mejor es guardar la calma.

— ¿Qué crees que guardando la calma Indiana Jones se salvó de la roca asesina?

— ¿Indiana Jones?

— Es un sujeto del tipo aventurero que sale en historias en el mundo de Heika, Yozak.

— ¿El que hace "tarararara"?

— No creo Wolfram, más bien sería el de "tararara tarara tararaa rarararaar"

— Ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho bien, Wolfram has tarareado el intro de DB Z y Conrad… ¿Cómo te aprendiste de memoria la música de un elevador?

— Incluso me pidió que sacara la melodía en piano.

— Ah, Excelencia, hace tiempo que no toca piano. Era muy bueno en ello.

— Esperen, esperen. Déjenme reponerme a mis descubrimientos… Wolfram, ¿tú tocas el piano? Y Conrad, ¿eres fanático de la música ambiental de elevadores?

— Sin duda una perfecta y muy redonda roca. Los artesanos deben haberse demorado mucho en fabricarla.

— ¿Eh? Conrad, no me cambies el tema… Pero, espera, la roca ha pasado apenas rozándonos sin hacernos nada.

— Las rocas no tienen maldad humana, Yuuri. ¿Por qué querría hacernos daño?

— No… no hables de las rocas como si fueran animales, Wolfram, es raro.

Berias sintió los tonos de voces acercarse más y más con la tranquilidad propia de un grupo de infantes paseando por un parque. Finalmente, cuando los tuvo a solo cinco metros de distancia, se preparó para la última de todas las trampas.

— Pues insisto que las rocas no tienen…— el joven demonio de fuego cortó su comentario cuando reparó en el guerrero parado a varios pasos de ellos (la cantidad de pasos necesarios que separan a los héroes del villano por un agujero mortal en el piso). — ¡Mira quién anda acá!

— ¡Berias-san! — exclamó Yuuri con sorpresa.

— Su majestad, Excelencia…— saludó este con respeto.

— Excelencia, entonces era cierto que el rey Saralegui sí tenía un guardia personal…— repuso Yozak observando al alto hombre de cabellera negra.

— Claro que si, ese sujeto tiene su "Conrad" personal.

— Wolfram… no creo que sea la mejor forma de referirse a nadie.

— Pero es igual que tú. — los ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en el Capitán. — Pon fuertes, y con el pésimo hábito de seguir ciegamente a sus amos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Wolfram! ¿Cómo dices eso de tu hermano? — le reprendió Yuuri.

— No se preocupe, Hei… Yuuri. — sonrió el medio mazoku. — Ya sabe que es así cómo él demuestra su cariño…

— Capitán… tu hermano no es precisamente sutil al decir las cosas, realmente creo que estaba siendo honesto y nada cariñoso.

— Disculpen. — interrumpió Berias, Yozak alzó una ceja divertida observando al guerrero entre avergonzado e irritado. — ¿Podrían acercarse un poco más?

— Ah, claro Berias. — sonrió dispuesto el joven rey. — ¿Estás un poco sordo acaso? Escuché que ese tipo de males son secuelas de hombres de guerra y…— de pronto se dio cuenta que no avanzaba ni un paso, sosteniéndolo del cuello de su chaqueta, Wolfram lo miraba con el seño fruncido. — ¡Oye, déjame ir! — se quejó el chico.

— ¡Cómo vas a hacer caso ciegamente a lo que te dice un enemigo! — le reprendió el mazoku. — ¡Eres un insensato Yuuri! — dejó escapar un profundo bufido y agregó. — Déjame a mi hacer esto. — empujando hacia atrás a su prometido, el soldado comenzó a adelantarse con decisión.

— Espere, Excelencia. — se acercó Yozak al rubio. — Iré con us...

La frase se cortó abruptamente cuando los dos desaparecieron. Yuuri lanzó un grito y no tardó en notar el enorme boquete frente a ellos.

— ¿Un agujero en medio de un jardín? — dijo mirando a Berias. — creo que es bueno hablar seriamente con los jardineros, podría ser peligroso, sobre todo si tienen niños pequeños…

— ¡Enclenque! ¡Esto es un agujero/trampa no un agujero accidental! — gritó furioso Wolfram desde dentro del forado.

Sonrojándose por darse cuenta de lo evidente, Yuuri trató de dar un paso adelante, detenido hábilmente por Conrad. — Cuidado, Heika, puede caer también.

— Lo sé, lo sé. — Contestó el moreno como un hijo a una madre obsesiva que le dijera a su retoño adolescente que se lavara las manos después de ir al baño. — Pero tenemos que ayudarlos a salir.

— ¿De nuevo sales con eso?- le gritó desde abajo Wolfram. — ¿No escarmentaste con lo que pasó en el desierto y el panda de arena?

— ¡Solo fui amable, mocoso malagradecido! ¡Si no fuera porque le ordené a Conrad que saltara al agujero por ti…! — Yuuri se detuvo de pronto con cierta sensación en la mente que corroboró cuando notó la ausencia de su padrino de nombre a su lado.

— ¡Y tú qué haces aquí abajo!

— ¡Capitán, estábamos cómodamente apretados hasta que llegaste!

— Te recuerdo que hablas de mi hermano, Yozak…

— ¡Y el único cómodo serías tú, Yozak!

— Quizá Conrad si tiene un problema con eso de seguir órdenes al pie de la letra. — suspiró Yuuri sentándose en cuclillas y mirando hacia el nada cómodo interior del hueco. — Bueno muchachos creo que…— iba a decir que pensaba traer una cuerda cuando el carraspeo de Berias atrajo su atención.

— Se suponía que debían caer en la trampa y usted quedarse solo, no que cayeran estúpidamente en un agujero y dejarlo solo…— empezó el guardián sintiendo vergüenza ajena. — Pero la orden de los factores no altera el producto así que…

— ¿Así qué? — inquirió Yuuri poniéndose en guardia.

— Debo guiarlo hasta donde se encuentra mi señor encerrado. — asintió Berias con seriedad.

* * *

Saralegui esperaba apoyado contra la ventana de la torre. El sitio estaba algo polvoriento, incluso si Berias había llegado primero la noche anterior y lo había limpiado lo mejor que podía. Ciertamente, pensaba el rey mientras observaba sádicamente por lo que pasaban los aventureros en sus jardines traseros, los arquitectos que construyeron el lugar eran o grandes idiotas o grandes estrategas. La estructura daba toda la intención de haber olvidado por completo construir una puerta de salida así como escaleras para descender o ascender, pero estaba seguro que había una puerta secreta, había encontrado el marco de esta a la media hora de llegar. Solo que prefería no abrirla sino hasta haber logrado su cometido de quedarse con Yuuri el tiempo suficiente para atormentarlo.

— Ojalá se apure. — suspiró aburrido y, la verdad, algo adolorido. No se le había ocurrido pensar el dolor de cuello y cabeza que produciría soportar el peso de una cabellera de treinta y cinco metros de largo; además de la tensión que le provocaba el saber que las horquillas no tardarían en aparecer y ni qué decir de la sensación de que unos pájaros habían encontrado en su cabellera el lugar ideal para hacer su nido.

— ¡SARAAA! — la luz se hizo entre el mar de tinieblas que tanto disfrutaba el monarca cuando escuchó esa voz tonta y divertida de manipular.

— ¡YUURI! — se asomó con cuidado, no sea que le ganara el peso que colgaba afuera. Pudo ver dos pulgas negras y pequeñas abajo. La grande sin duda Berias, y la pequeña su tonto amigo.

El Maou se quedó sorprendido a unos metros de llegar a la torre al ver una cascada dorada cayendo de la única y lejana ventana. — ¿Berias cuánto tiempo ha estado Sara atrapado? — fue lo primero que preguntó.

— Eh… lo que pasa… es que la torre viene con un hechizo extra que hace que los cabellos del capturado crezcan demasiado…— se excusó el guerrero abrumado por tanta ridiculez, temiendo que el Maou se diera cuenta del pérfido plan. Claro que no contaba con que el rey demonio poseía una gran dosis de cultura popular terrestre, que lo hacía inmune al sentido común.

— ¡Es como ese cuento! — exclamó entusiasmado el moreno. — ¡La princesa atrapada deja crecer su cabello para que el caballero andante suba hasta ella y la rescate! Luego de eso ambos se casan y viven felices para siempre.

— ¿Matrimonio? — susurró nervioso Berias. — Eso no estaba en los planes…— miró con desconfianza al joven acercándose hasta la base de la torre.

— ¡SARA, ¿ESTAS BIEN? — Yuuri gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

— ¡ESTOY BIEN, SOLO ALGO CANSADO Y ASUSTADO! — fue la respuesta que recibió.

— ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! — contestó. — ¡SE LO QUE HAY QUE HACER! ¡SUBIRÉ POR TU CABELLERA HASTA TI!

— ¡ENTIENDO! — volvió a responder Saralegui. — ¡COMO ERES MAS LIGERO QUE BERIAS, SÉ QUE PODRÁS LLEGAR A MI!

— Ahora entiendo por qué me necesitaban. — se giró Yuuri con una cara comprensiva y lastimera hacia el guardián. — Con tu peso hubieras puesto en peligro a Sara.

Berias se abstuvo de explicar que su peso no era tema en esta historia. Suspiró resignado mientras el Maou tomaba con cuidado la punta de la cabellera de Saralegui y comenzaba a trepar.

— ¡¿ESTAS BIEN SARA? — gritó cuando no llevaba ni dos metros por encima del suelo.

— ¡NO HAY PROBLEMA, NO PESAS DEMASIADO! — escucharon desde arriba. — ¡CONTINUA! — más rápido de lo que pensó, comenzó a notar a Yuuri acercándose. Ya no era un punto diminuto y enclenque sin rostro, ahora el punto enclenque tenía facciones claras, la misma cara "estúpida" que el rubio rey recordara. Trepaba con decisiva estupidez sin percatarse que iba directo a la boca del lobo. Luego de unos minutos más los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto. — ¡YUURI! — decidió gritar su nombre para darle un toque dramático, además estiró el brazo, con cuidado claro de que no todo el cuerpo se le viniera encima.

Al joven Maou el drama le iba de pelos a veces. Viendo a su amigo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, decidió apurar la escalada lo más que pudo hasta que vio el brazo estirado. Claro que sabía que no podría alcanzarlo hasta luego de otros diez minutos de subida y estiró la suya en un gesto más simbólico que útil.

— Oh… querido Yuuri… querido y tonto Yuuri — sonrió para si Saralegui, anticipando lo divertido que sería atormentarlo una vez que estuviera solos en lo alto de la torre sin una puerta para salir. Era más que evidente que un rescate era imposible solo escalando sus cabellos y…— …Eh…— algo extraño sintió el rey de la torre. — ¿Yuuri?...— añadió viendo al joven cariacontecido. — No pensé que pesa…— el comentario se ahogó en un grito y con las justas el rubio pudo agarrarse de las manos y piernas al marco de la ventana de cabeza. De pronto el peso era tal que sentía que le iban a arrancar la columna vertebral de raíz. — ¡QUE-QUE PASA! — exclamó. — YUU…YUURI PESAS DEMASIADO!

El joven Maou se sorprendió de pronto de ver a su amigo de cabeza y a punto de salir disparado de la torre iba a gritarle algo random como "no pierdas la fe y te mates, ya llego por ti" cuando se dio cuenta que el peso en los cabellos había aumentado. Lentamente miró hacia abajo para termina exclamando. — ¡QUE…QUE DIABLOS HACEN TODOS USTEDES ACÁ COLGADOS!

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces tú tratando de llegar a donde Saralegui para casarte con él? — le gritó en respuesta Wolfram, que reptaba bastante hábil por los cabellos y con tal furia que Yuuri empezó a escalar por temor de ser atrapado.

— ¿CASARME? — gritó Yuuri mientras escapaba.

— ¡Su majestad, está usted comprometido ya! — debajo de Wolfram, estaba colgando Yozak de forma muy oronda.

— ¡Heika! ¡¿Acaso usted dijo la palabra "matrimonio"? — y más abajo, subía Conrad.

— ¡Pero se lo comenté en tono normal a Berias! — reclamó Yuuri. — ¡Y era una palabra si ningún contexto específico! — se excusó para añadir de inmediato. — ¡¿Cómo diablos escuchaste eso, Wolfram?

— ¡Su Excelencia tiene un oído sensible para ciertos temas! — comentó Yozak en tono mordaz.

Yuuri iba a reclamar el por qué su prometido tenía más sensibilidad en las orejas que en su actitud cuando el chillido de Saralegui lo volvió a la realidad.

— ¡MALDITA SEA, ME VAN A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA! ¡BAJENSE! ¡BAJENSE! — maldecía con una cara bastante distante a la lindura que podía ser, al menos exteriormente. — ¡MI CABELLO! ¡MI CABELLO!

— ¡MAJESTAD!- irrumpió la voz de Berias. — ¡Yo lo salvaré! — trepado inmediatamente después de Conrad.

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡SOLO AUMENTAS EL PESO! ¡MI CABELLO! ¡ME VAN A ARRANCAR MI CABELLO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR DE UNA FORMA TAN ESTÚPIDA!

— ¡Tranquilo Sara! ¡Encontraremos una solución! — trató de calmarlo Yuuri.

— ¡Conozco una! — repuso Wolfram casi a punto de llegar a su prometido.

Ni el Maou ni el Rey de Pequeño Shimarron tuvieron que preguntar cuál era la solución, con ver los ojos verdes ardiendo del mazoku gritaron a corro. — ¡NO USES FUEGO!

— ¡Puedo usar una pequeña llama debido a que estoy en tierras humanas pero es suficiente! — prosiguió el muchacho claramente ignorante (o sádico) a las palabras de los otros dos.

— ¡Excelencia! Creo que no quieren que use el fuego! — replicó desde abajo Yozak mientras más abajo aún, los dos guardaespaldas reales estaban enzarzados en una pelea, algo difícil además por hacerla colgando de una cabellera rubia.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa allá abajo? — preguntó Yuuri al sentir el ajetreo.

— ¡Su Majestad, Conrad y Berias pelean por ver quién va arriba! — explicó Yozak, no muy satisfactoriamente pero con mucha satisfacción.

— ¡Ese comentario estuvo muy fuera de lugar!- le reprendió Yuuri sonrojado.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Wolfram, olvidando un momento el asunto del fuego bajó su mirada. — Sin duda Conrad iría arriba.

— ¡Wolf! — le recriminó con renovada vergüenza el rey.

— ¡Eh! No lo digo porque sea mi hermano. — frunció el seño el joven mazoku.

La cosa iba para una plática larga, así como la pelea, pero cierto rey tenía ya un severo problema lumbar que necesitaría mucha terapia para superar, así que dejando de lado su siempre auto confiada personalidad, gritó a voz en cuello. — ¡YUURI! ¡Inútil! ¡Has que bajen o me van a romper el cuello!

— ¡¿A quién osas llamar inútil, rey de pacotilla? — se emperró Wolfram llegando al mismo nivel que Yuuri.

— ¡Estúpido Lord Mocoso y sus idiotas ideas! — rabió Saralegui- ¿qué no te das cuenta que solo estorbas acá? ¡Bájate de una maldita vez!

— ¿Me bajo o qué? — sonrió taimado el chico.

— Maldito bastardo príncipe arrogante…

— Sara… no creo que sea buena idea molestar a Wolfram, no estamos en ventaja acá. — trató de tranquilizarlo Yuuri; no es que aprobara los insultos, estaba asombrado de lo bajo que podía caer el monarca pero estaba bastante más aterrado de darse cuenta que estaba a unos treinta metros del suelo, pendiendo de una frágil cabellera con un montón de tipos peleándose y un chico con tendencias pirómanas. El tema de los insultos y amenazas podían retomarse una vez que su encuentro con la muerte fuera aplazado…

— Tú y tu estúpido hábito de seguir a Yuuri a todos lados ahora vas a…

Por supuesto, Saralegui no le hizo caso.

Y lo que siguió a continuación fue tan rápido como lo que puede durar el tiempo en que un cabello se quema sobre un encendedor. Solo que al olor a quemado hubo que agregarlo un grito al más puro drama queen, y varias exclamaciones que siguieron a hombres valientemente aferrados con uñas y dientes a las superficies que pudieran encontrar durante su caída en el muro de la torre.

Luego de dar el grito de su vida, Saralegui se dio varios golpes en la cabeza para evitar terminar quedarse calvo. Aunque su nueva imagen era bastante patética e invadiría las pesadillas de Yuuri y algunos sueños cómicos de Wolfram, por semanas enteras, con esos huecos con los que había terminado.

— ¡Maldita sea! Maldito Lord mocoso y maldito Yuuri que lo arrastra consigo! — molesto, el joven rey se alejó de la ventana dispuesto a abrir la puerta secreta, salir de ahí, y prenderle fuego de verdad a la torre y dejar a todos esos idiotas (Berias incluido) freírse como insignificantes chícharos. — Esto es. — exclamó más calmado encontrando el botón secreto que con un ruido seco y viejo abrió una compuerta que dejó la vista a…

— ¡Por qué tenias que quemar su cabello! — le recriminaba Yuuri a Wolfram, mientras se sostenía de un ladrillo medio salido y unas ramas.

— ¿No sabías que cuando te lo queman crece más bonito? Al final le hice un gran favor. — razonó testarudamente el otro.

— Se supone que veníamos a salvarle…— refunfuñó el rey. — Pero ahora solo él puede ayudarnos a llegar hasta ese cuarto y…

— ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! — la cabeza de Saralegui se asomó entre asquerosa y contrariada, de nuevo. — ¡No hay puerta secreta! E…era…era un armario… ¡Ca…ca…cadáveres! ¡Esqueletos! ¡Ninguna princesa ni gemelos lograron salir de aquí! — continuaba gritando. — ¡Maldita sea, partida de inútiles! ¡Tienen que hacer algo a parte de colgar ahí!

— Eh… ¿Sara? ¿No deberías mantener la calma? Esto es muy fuera de personaje…— Yuuri lo miraba desconcertado.

— Que idioteces dices, eres del tipo de idiotas que no sospechan que la chica de gafas y recatada de su salón es la peor de todas… ¡No voy a morir acá como esos esqueletos! ¡Puedo aparentar ser muy seguro y autosuficiente por fuera pero en el fondo tengo una autoestima peor que la tuya!

— ¿Cómo que peor que la mía?

— Empiezo a sentir lástima por tu amigo, Yuuri.

— ¿Ahora lo llamas mi amigo? — molesto por el repentino cambio de papeles, el joven Maou le dio una patada quejosa a su prometido. Sin embargo, para su gran desazón, en lugar de dar con su objetivo, golpeó con fuerza un ladrillo que se hundió misteriosamente, provocando un sonido extraño y que parte de la pared de donde se agarraban se hundiera para mostrar un curioso panel de botones y lucecitas simpáticas. Yuuri, versado en el arte de lo imposible, producto de tanto leer mangas y ver televisión, supo de inmediato que ese panel no era algo seguro. Lástima para él, antes que pudiera decir algo, las manos de Wolfram estaban sobre el más bonito de todos los botones.

— ¡NO LO APRIETES! — gritaron Saralegui y Yuuri al mismo tiempo, pero claro está, muy tarde.

La torre se estremeció de forma censurable, provocando enseguida un sonido perturbador.

* * *

La puerta de su oficina sonó curiosamente. Gwendal sonrió apacible y dejó la pluma descansando en el tintero mientras la pequeña Greta entraba a la habitación con su sonrisa de siempre.

— ¿Extrañando a tus padres? — repuso el General acomodando a la niña en sus piernas.

— Un poco. — asintió ella y con curiosidad añadió mirando por la ventana, cosa que imitó el mayor. — Papá Yuuri dijo que iría a salvar a un amigo suyo que fue atrapado por una torre… ¿es que hay torres tan peligrosas que atrapan a la gente, Gwendal?

El mazoku rió confiado, mientras la puesta de sol convertía el paisaje en un juego de sombras negras y luces naranjas, rojas, amarillas. — Las torres no van por ahí caminando atrapando gente en su interior. — Contestó mientras sus ojos se habrían de par en par, no queriendo creer en lo que vio en el poniente.

— ¡Mira Gwendal, esa parece una torre que camina! ¡Y hasta parece que tiene gente colgando de sus lados!

— Creo que los dos hemos estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Anissina. — le acarició los cabellos el general tomando a la niña en brazos y alejándose de la ventana. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo de pastel mientras esperamos a tus padres?

Greta asintió contenta, y tomando de la mano a su tío, salieron ambos dando la espalda al extraño paisaje en la ventana.

* * *

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	4. Vil Pulgarcita

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**Vil Pulgarcita.**

(Basado en: Pulgarcito, un cuento de los hermanos Grimm).

Autora: Redglasses Girl.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Ohhhhhh…..! —Yuuri abrió sus ojos brillantes impresionadísimo haciendo que se vean más y más grandes, y sus pupilas se dilataron a medida que la flor a escasos centímetros de su cara se abría lentamente. Realmente era magia, como solo la que podía haber en ese mundo, destellante e hipnotizador movimiento de los pétalos que parecían tener vida. Pero esa belleza no opacaba la principal, el pequeño y grácil cuerpo que se erguía de su posición acurrucada estirándose hacia atrás mientras extendía sus alitas.

Había encontrado un hada, una de verdad, pequeña y destellante no más grande que su dedo pulgar. Como en los cuentitos para niños o las películas de Disney. Y más impresionante aun, pudo presenciar el momento exacto de su nacimiento en los propios alrededores de su castillo. Dicen que el nacimiento de cualquier criatura es lo más hermoso que hay, pero en realidad mienten; con tanta sangre, dolor, lagrimas y porquería de por medio como puede ser hermoso eso…tal vez solo de conceptos. Pero esto era diferente, venia con efectos especiales de iluminación y brillos, su tuviera música juraría que estaba en el cine viendo una película 3D de la última generación auspiciada por la tregua entre DreamWorks y la compañía del ratón con la voz de idiota.

El no tenía idea de los derechos humanos o de criaturas míticas de ese país (cosa que si debería estar al tanto siendo el rey, pero bueno), pero en cinco segundos ya se había hecho a la idea de agregarle a esa criatura un derecho de propiedad intelectual. El "MI hada" iría estampado en su cabeza, ya que era el lugar más vistoso de todos. Arranco la flor de cuajo con la pobre criatura aun encima, ahora agarrada como podía peligrando por su vida, como cuando uno va en moto y el irresponsable que maneja no te avisa que va a arrancar de golpe.

Con toda la ilusión e hiperactividad de un niño de cinco años que por primera vez descubre el premio gordo en el paquete de papitas corrió al interior del castillo, buscando lo más cercano a una figura paterna que podría hallar en ese lugar.

— ¡Conrad! ¡Conrad! — grito un par de veces y le pareció extraño que a los cinco segundos de haberlo solicitado su padrino no estuviera encima de él como pegado como un caramelo en un día de sol. Pero podría recurrir a su segunda opción. — ¡Gwendal! ¡Gwendal! — o mejor una aun más segura. — ¡Günnnnterr! — ya que el general no tenía demasiadas expresiones faciales. — ¡Miren lo que encontré cuando estaba en el patio!

Aun agitado en medio del despacho sostenía la flor, ahora algo maltrecha, con la criatura que parecía tener nauseas o al menos pérdida parcial del conocimiento momentánea. — Majestad eso…. — intento indagar el pelilla bajo la atenta mirada de Conrad que esta vez avalaba su preocupación.

La poca emoción que le quedaba a Günter para comenzar su argumento, luego de perder la felicidad de ver a su rey tras ver a la criatura, fue cortada por la intromisión del ex príncipe bastante agitado que irrumpió tras el Maou. — ¡Yuuri! ¡¿Qué tienes ahí?

Que podía ser mejor el momento "Mira papá/tío/padrino encontré un hada, ¡felicítame!", tal vez el momento "Yo encontré un hada y tu no, ¿celoso?" que podría tener con su prometido y persona más aledaña a su edad del lugar, con una diferencia exacta de 67 años con un par de meses (6 exactamente).

— Es…..eso….un…. — entre el grito que pego al entrar y la carrera que tuvo de perseguir a Yuuri por el pasillo apenas lo vio con esa cosa en sus manos se le fue el aire. Recayó sobre sus rodillas y tomo algunas bocanadas esperando poder hablar pronto.

— Majestad, ¿me deja ver eso por favor?

Orgulloso extendió la planta y se la entrego al general. Los ojos de Gwendal examinaron solo unos segundos y con toda su seriedad y malas ondas se la devolvió de golpe con un seco. — Deshágase de ella.

Ahí murió toda su ilusión. — Pero….pero…. ¡¿Porque? — lloriqueo y solo obtuvo otra mirada más fea y reprobatoria por parte del mayor.

— ¡Porque esas cosas son unas pestes! — agregó el demonio de fuego.

— No puedo creer que estaba en el jardín…Tendré que llamar la atención del jardinero y decir que por las dudas fumigue todo el área. — agrego el secretario indignado.

— ¡¿Fumigar? ¡¿Pero de que están hablando? ¡¿Cómo van a fumigar a las haditas? No puedo creer que sean tan crueles….

— Yuuri sabes que admiro mucho lo bondadoso que eres y todo eso. ¡Pero esas cosas son de las criaturas más viles que pueden habitar en Shin Makoku! ¡Es más, están erradicadas del país hace años! ¡Son ladronas, engañeras, traidoras, caprichosas y encima chantajistas! ¡solo les interesa el dinero y nada más que el dinero; toman cosas de valor y se arman un nido para revolcarse ahí entre los objetos de valor que robaron!¡Son unas hadas hijas de p…

— ¡Wolfram! — le llamo la atención su hermano mayor.

El rubio refunfuño pero no se disculpo y continuo tras aclararse la garganta y recobrar algo de su compostura perdida. — Por una vez escúchame Yuuri, deshazte de ella, mi hermano tiene razón. ¡Solo dásela a Conrart y que él se encargue de deportarla inmediatamente!

— ¡Otra vez estas discriminando! Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa Wolf….

— ¡¿Cómo?

— Está bien que su raza no tenga buena fama, ¡pero ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad! ¡Acaba de nacer, no tiene la culpa de nada! ¿Qué sabes si ella tal vez puede ser diferente o no?

— Majestad, esta vez debo decir que debo ponerme del lado de Wolfram. — agrego Conrart y Yuuri lo miro perturbado sin creerlo. Gwendal seguía enojado y Günter tenía cara de en cualquier momento mandarse él solito a la horca por traición al rey, pero también estaba en el bando pro destrucción de los duendecillos.

El rubio no se había tomado muy bien la discusión y entre bufidos termino por desviarle la mirada altivamente a Yuuri ofendido marcando bien su postura inamovible en la discusión. El Maou casi siempre ignoraba sus ataques pero hoy estaba especialmente caprichoso y no dudo en mostrar su disgusto por esto copiándole su ademan infantilmente y quitando la mirada.

— Majestad no lo culpe…..Hace mucho tiempo el tuvo un incidente con una de estas criaturas y quedo algo más afectado que la mayoría…

— Conrad. — lo corto el menor para que no se fuera de lengua con temas que no le interesaban.

— A ver ¿y qué le pudo haber hecho una hadita se puede saber? — pregunto irónicamente en tono de burla.

— Una de esas que le robo su diario y leyó algunas cosas públicamente que…

— Te juro que si dices una palabra más te incinero el cabello. — amenazo ante la mas horrorizada cara que le pudo brindar el hermoso mazoku peli lila.

El moreno ya no sabía que pensar, si le parecía infantil que Wolfram este enojado porque una pobre criaturita le hiciera una broma, si le tenía pena por sus traumas de la infancia, o si aun estaba enojado por los documentos para autorizar la inminente fumigación de todo el patio del castillo. Pero lo seguro era que no permitiría que le hagan nada a su nueva mascota-amiga.

* * *

Los días empezaron a pasar alegres. Yuuri y su nueva amiga, la pequeña hada exhibicionista etérea que revoloteaba junto a él para todos lados. De todas las mascotas que un chico podía tener se había ganado una buena, aunque no entendía ni una palabra de lo que podría llegar a decirle, ya que era tan pequeña que su voz no le llegaba, era mucho más comunicativa e inteligente que cualquier perro o gato que pudiera tener.

Y a su vez el hada era mucho más espabilada de lo que él era consciente, y para nada tonta. Sabia junto a quien estar para mantener su brillante y empolvado trasero mágico a salvo antes de que las manos agiles de algún otro individuo se deshicieran de ella en un santiamén. Aunque pasado el tiempo y varios incidentes e intentos de secuestro, y algún que otro atentado que suponía concluir en asesinato, gano cierta inmunidad por los gritos en el cielo que puso su conveniente "dueño".

Pronto ya andaba con libertad por donde quisiera si tenía cuidado, ya que nadie se atrevería a tocarle ni la punta de un ala. Aunque con Wolfram tenia cuidado de esquivarlo como la peste bubónica, ya que era el único que no dudaría dos segundos y darle con un matamoscas si la encontraba sola. Pero el punto era que tenia vía libre para hacer sus travesuras, las cuales Yuuri encontraba muchas veces inocentes y divertidas sin darse cuenta como la criatura tanteaba su buena voluntad y confianza en cada una de ellas.

Pronto ciertas cosas comenzaron a desaparecer. Vánales tal vez al principio, como cuando pones tus monedas que encontraste en el bolsillo sobre tu mesa, te das la vuelta y cuando vuelves a mirar ya no están. Aunque si se sacara una rápida cuenta, entre sirvientas y soldados que perdieron su cambio, se amasaba una pequeña gran fortuna.

De monedas pasamos a billetes, anillos, aros, colgantes y gargantillas, pulseras y hasta las agujas de tejer de plata del General que la inventora le regalo especialmente para su cumpleaños. Cosa que no fue menos que como para un gran grito en el cielo y dos horas de discusión en el despacho con el Maou. Pero la negación del chico podía más que todos juntos y seguía defendiendo a la criatura ante la falta de pruebas.

Por supuesto todo el mundo sospechaba del pequeño duende, especialmente Wolfram que ante todo acontecimiento y nuevo caso de desapariciones respondía como un mantra. — Fue Argenita. — Al principio acentuando el nombre con saña con el que la bautizo su prometido, que tanto le gustaba por ser tan tierno como supuestamente era la criatura también, y ya con el tiempo se rindió y vio forzado a ser condescendiente del tema. Pero siempre que podía metía su bocadillo favorito solo para picar a Yuuri.

* * *

Pronto lo defendible se comenzó a volver indefendibles. No había persona en el castillo que no haya perdido aunque sea una ínfima cosa de valor. La paranoia atacaba a los habitantes y la gente escondía todo lo que brillara o tuviera mínimo valor monetario tentador, temiendo a la elfa cleptómana. Hasta uno que otro soldado había denunciado un par de chantajes e intento de extorción también, pero sin caso, el Maou se negaba aceptar los hechos y ya nadie sabía cómo pelearle en el tribunal.

Ya hasta había llegado el punto en que el mismo moreno dudaba y era consciente de la realidad pero solo se negaba aceptarla (al parecer Yuuri padecía problemas de asimilación de nuevos conceptos bastante seguido). Después de la tercera espada de oro y plata desaparecida, y el descubrimiento de un pequeño nido lleno de las monedas y algunos billetes que escaseaban en los bolsillos de la servidumbre los últimos meses ya no tenía más argumentos.

— ¡Las joyas del pendiente de mi Crabat no están! Ni las mancuernillas de mi uniforme, ni los botones de oro de TU traje real. — le escupió sus recriminaciones en la cara el rubio enojado mientras sacudía un par de uniformes ahora tristes por la falta de adornos de metal en ellos. — ¿Qué puedes decir de eso, he? Seguramente nada como siempre…

Cuando los argumentos se le agotaron y ya dudaba hasta de su sombra en el afán de encontrar otro culpable, había optado por el silencio. Es que él no podía creer que la pequeña Argenita realmente fuera de esa manera, imposible, si se veía tan tierna e inocente.

— ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir con esto Yuuri? Por la seguridad de nuestras cosas….por dios, depórtala si no quieres matarla. Que vallan y la tiren por ahí al otro lado de la frontera, o mejor aún, a los de Dai Shimaron…Ahora que lo pienso sería una buena manera de deshacernos de la plaga y a su vez una excelente estrategia de guerra pacifica. — termino murmurando el rubio más que contento con sus fantasías de Belal perdiendo su corona y sus calzoncillos bordados con hilo de oro antes de darse cuenta quien se los saco mientras los tenia puestos.

* * *

Sumido en sus pensamientos el rey se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de descansar un poco de sus documentos para olvidarse el tema y la discusión que tuvo con Wolfram en su despacho. Últimamente habían estado peleando más que de costumbre y eso lo deprimía un poco, todo por el tema de Argenita. _"Y hablando de ella, ¿dónde estará?" _pensó intrigado.

Sus dudas se disiparon al ver revuelo en la cajonera de su escritorio, algunos papeles desparramados en el piso y otros saliendo despedidos del último cajón de abajo. _"Otra de sus travesuras….no se cansa….". _Pensó resignado y ya cansado de esas situaciones, ciertamente su hada hacia lo que le venía en gana y tenía demasiada energía, mas para cuando el venia cansado con ganas de un respiro. Exhalo pesadamente y sonrió resignado acercándose a ver que se traía entre manos ahora.

La encontró en el cajón de espaldas revolviendo cosas ensimismada, y para cuando noto su presencia voló animada hacia uno de los otros cajones. Lo abrió y desapareció en él para volver a salir rápidamente cargando un pesado libro que apenas Yuuri lo vio palideció al instante. Mientras él se quedaba petrificado como un idiota ella lo poso sobre la mesa de manera que quedara parado y se metió entre sus hojas, el brillo de su cuerpo resaltó algunas partes importantes de lo escrito alumbrando desde atrás.

"_Querido diario:_

_Otra vez me levanto a escribir desvelado….Wolfram me tiró de la cama (es molesto que esto ya se está volviendo costumbre) y ya no me puedo dormir, además tomar un baño ya no me ayuda como antes. No me quiero bañar más con él, no porque no me guste su compañía, sino porque últimamente me hace sentir…raro….ya me siento horrible de solo estar escribiendo esto (…)_

_(…)No entiendo cómo demonios puede dormir así, pareciera que busca las posiciones apropósito. Estoy empezando a pensar que sabe que cuando me despierto lo veo y todo esto es parte de su plan. Seguramente no está dormido…. (…)_

_(…)Me sorprende descubrir después de días de lo mismo que sí…..duerme así. Creo que debe tener varios 'problemitas' o sueños raros donde corre o algunas cosas por el estilo porque realmente no entiendo cómo es que siempre termina todo desparramado y con las piernas abiertas. Si no fuera porque lo intente levantar y me pateó no me lo creería aun. Y ese estúpido camisón que no tapa nada….porque realmente no quisiera tener que estar escribiendo esto pero le vi hasta (…)_

_(…)Seriamente estoy comenzando a pensar que esto me afecta más de lo que debería. Me gustan las chicas carajo…. ¿Qué me pasa? (…)_

_(…)Bueno lo admito, me calienta la forma en que me abraza cuando dormimos ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Él se mueve demasiado! Se me pega, me abraza y se frota cuando se revuelve en la cama….¿eso le afecta a cualquiera, no?. Además ¡Cualquiera se sentiría perturbado si alguien tan lindo como él le hiciera algo como eso! Soy un adolescente, un adolescente normal (…)_

_(…) Creo que tengo un problema, y espero que nadie encuentre jamás este diario que Günter me obligo a empezar (porque todos deberían tener uno bla bla, su majestad, bla bla inserte muchos cumplidos innecesarios aquí. Y si no lo hacía no me lo despegaría por semanas llorando y pegándome sus mocos en mi cara) porque juro que me cuelgo de una palmera…Wolfram me está empezando a gustar más que cualquier otra persona….más que las chicas…más que todo. Ya lo admití, bueno listo, no esperen mas de mi, buenas noches (…)_

_(…)¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo siendo un chico puede tener la piel tan suave, o ese pelo, esas pestañas, sus labios? Ni siquiera las chicas más bonitas que he visto son así, seguro se sentirían envidiosas de ser aunque sea un 10% como Wolfram…..Seguramente eso es lo que me atrae, solo si lo comparo con una chica. Mas con ese camisón que parece vestido y que deja ver sus piernas así…..y esa ropa interior es una descarada tanga (…) _

_(…)Desde hace dos días que le obligue a que use pantalones y una camisa, tiene aun algunos volados y cosas raras pero supongo que es a lo que está acostumbrado. El problema es que…me gusta más como se ve con pantalones. (…)_

_(…)Dios no puede ser que me caliente tanto. Odio el verano, odio que no usemos camisa. Me dan envidia sus abdominales, como algo de hombre a hombre ¡Pero me gustan! Y sus manos, su pecho, su cara…la transpiración...como se mueve por el calor…murmura…dios, me gusta todo. Creo que necesito una ducha de agua fría (…) _

_(…)Ayer me deje llevar por un impulso y lo toque, solo un poco….no mucho….peor ahora me arrepiento tanto que no se qué hacer ¿Cómo se supone que lo mire a la cara? Siento que sabe ¿Y si no estaba dormido? Pero no es que me arrepiento de haber tocado… me gusta tocar…pero estaba dormido y….Agh soy un asco de persona, un pervertido (…)_

_(…)Mañana….mañana voy a intentar algo. Yo se que él quiere, siempre quiso y una que otra vez lo dejo bien claro, pero después nunca nada….y quiero, no aguanto más (…)_

_(…)Soy demasiado cobarde para esto. Lo estoy pensando demasiado. ¿Pero si no me deja ir arriba? Él siempre es tan mandón y le gusta tener el control de todo, me vive llamando enclenque debilucho y lo peor es que…..es que….no me desagrada la idea de no estar arriba. Mañana, mañana"._

El show termino y la pequeña criatura estaba feliz de tener el control de la situación, con esa información para extorsionar era normal que haya captado toda la atención silenciosa del pelinegro. Voló frente a él con las manos en sus caderas prepotente y con una sonrisa maquiavélica golpeo la palma de su mano con el dorso de la otra repetidas veces haciendo la mímica para lo que obviamente significaba "¿Cuanto das?"

La mano de Yuuri la cazo al vuelo con tanta fuerza que estaba por hacer el berrinche de su vida cuando vio los ojos y el aura demoniaca que emanaba el que tanto tiempo había considerado un idiota.

* * *

Wolfram escucho el ruido de la ventana del dormitorio romperse y volteo alarmado desde el campo de entrenamiento. Miro hacia arriba al instante y llego a ver a la lejanía un algo que se perdía en el horizonte a toda velocidad como una sutil ráfaga y un pequeño destello polvoriento, seguido por el bate de Baseball en mal estado que voló hacia el patio desde el mismo lugar.

— ¡HOME RUN! ¡La casa gana!

Que había hecho Argenita, ni idea. Pero esa noche habría fiesta.

* * *

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	5. El guerrerito de Houjustu

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**El guerrerito de****Houjutsu.**

(Basado en: _El soldadito de Plomo,_ un cuento de Hans Christian Andersen).

Autora: Petula Petunia.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri frunció el seño, entrecerró los ojos, apoyó las palmas de su mano sobre la mesa de su escritorio y se agachó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara a muy escasos centímetros de "él". Greta, completamente sobre la mesa, imitaba el gesto de su padre, y como un gatito serio pero curioso, también observaba atentamente a "él".

Su mirada solemne hacía juego con su porte hierático, a pesar de su reducido tamaño y precario estado, se mantenía orgulloso como el símbolo que ejemplificaba. Era un guerrerito de juguete, hecho en una aleación de metal y houjutsu. Un juguete humano que seguro llegó de casualidad porque lo habían encontrado en la playa de tierras Voltaire mientras pasaban esas vacaciones ahí. A pesar del maltrato por la sal del mar, y haber estado al contacto del agua por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, se veía tan desgastado como lo estaría cualquier juguete en las manos de un niño de diez años.

Pero esa no fue la razón por la que padre e hija rescataron al guerrerito y lo trajeron a la oficina temporal del Maou. Para suerte del rey, ni su prometido ni su asesor político estaban en las cercanías, o le hubieran obligado a tirar al solado de inmediato. No tanto por la insipiente cantidad de houjutsu en la aleación, y sí por la cantaleta de "ya te he dicho, Yuuri, que no andes recogiendo basura del suelo".

Volviendo al meollo del asunto, y para no dejar a nuestro pelinegro favorito como un tipo con complejo de Diógenes, debemos repetir que el rescate del guerrerito no se debió a un desorden mental… grave.

— Papi. — Greta se sentó de rodillas en la mesa y miró al japonés con una cara entre preocupada y totalmente crédula. — El guerrerito tiene un rostro triste.

Yuuri volvió a mirar el juguete y se puso nervioso. Pensó que quizá Wolfram tenía razón en eso de que su excesiva credulidad era tan maleable que hasta un niño podía manipularlo pero, en su mente la idea se ancló caprichosa. Nunca antes había notado tanta expresividad en un rostro seguramente hecho en serie. De nuevo, Shin Makoku y el mundo donde este reino se situaba, estaba lleno de sorpresas e "imprecisiones de carácter legal" que estuvieron a punto de meterlo en líos más de una vez. No se olvidaba aún que uno se comprometía a golpes, los tiburones eran vegetarianos y los dragones animales protegidos, así que… ¿qué tal algún tipo de regla y/o artículo sobre garantizar los derechos de un juguete que te mira con más expresividad que una actriz de telenovela del mediodía? Podía ser un disparate, como él antes pensara de la relación entre hombres; pero al menos debía aceptar que esa cara le decía algo.

Sin embargo, en la vida de todo Maou, había tiempo para ser enclenque y tiempo para ser maduro. La situación ameritaba correr hacia la segunda opción. De modo que, poniendo el tono de voz más comprensible y dulce, decidió dejar las cosas en claro. — Lo siento, Greta. Pero por más que pensemos que el guerrerito está triste, no hay forma de saber lo que siente. Además, es un juguete no un ser vivo.

— Pero papi…— iba a insistir Greta cuando el prendedor de plata en forma de hadita que llevaba puesto en el cabello, se deslizó y cayó sobre el guerrerito. Padre e hija se quedaron mudos en los siguientes segundos. Yuuri elevó una ceja asombrada y escéptica, pero la ingenuidad de Greta solo pasó por la credulidad total. — ¡El guerrerito estaba triste porque se enamoró de la hadita a primera vista y no podían estar juntos! — exclamó contenta. — ¡Mira qué felices se ven ahora que están abrazados!

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos mientras envidiaba la mente de los niños que todo lo veían con inocencia. Para él, la pose en que había caído la hadita y la primera expresión que creyó notar en el hierático guerrerito, estaban completamente en la categoría rated M. — Greta, ya te dije…— trató de volver al tema principal rápido. — Es solo un juguete viejo y tu prendedor de cabello es solo un adorno… Tenemos que tirarlo antes que Gwendal y Wolfram vengan y se enteran que trajimos un juguete humano.

— Pero Yuuri…— los ojos llorosos de la pequeña estaban a punto de romper la "severidad" de sus palabras ("severidad" según el rey, no nosotros).

— Greta, lo siento. No hay forma. Si no fuera un juguete humano con houjutsu, quizá te dejaría quedártelo pero no es el caso. Además, son juguetes y por más que les preguntemos sobre su situación amorosa, no lo sabremos.

— ¡Pero! — iba a reclamar la princesa cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y Yuuri casi juró que escuchó el efecto de sonido que da la introducción a un científico loco.

— ¡Creo tener la solución a sus dudas!

— ¡Anissina! — exclamaron en dos tonos diferentes la familia. En Greta fue como si recibiera a su salvadora, y en Yuuri fue algo como "oh no, ella en tierras Voltaire. Y Gwendal me dijo que no rompiera nada. Ahora me voy a meter en problemas con toda seguridad".

— Escuché que necesitaban dar vida a algo. — replicó la pelirroja mientras Greta le daba un cariñoso abrazo.

— Esto… con todo respeto Anissina. — empezó Yuuri sin saber bien cómo convencer a la científica de sus avanzas censurables contra la vida natural. — En realidad esto era algo subjetivo no literal…

— ¡Pues no hay problema! — exclamó la mazoku ignorando abismalmente al pobre rey. — ¡Justamente traía mi nuevo invento! "Dalevidaalosobjetosinanimados-kun".

— ¡Estoy seguro que habrá problemas! — exclamó Yuuri estirando los brazos a todos lados con la sutileza de un pulpo. Pero era demasiado tarde, las dos camaradas habían dejado la oficina llevándose al guerrerito con rumbo desconocido. Desconocido porque en el castillo Voltaire los laboratorios estaban prohibidos.

* * *

— Sabes, Anissina. — comentó Yuuri resignado a pagar las reparaciones resultado del siguiente experimento. — ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar que en un punto confundes las buenas intenciones con las ambiciones propias de un científico loco?

— ¿Por qué dice eso, Heika? — le miró la pelirroja subida en el quinto andamio. Aquel que le permitía llegar a la cabeza del enorme ingenio de metal.

— Quizá sospecho demasiado. — soltó mortalmente sarcástico el chico, Greta a su lado sosteniendo al guerrerito. — Pero ¿cuándo el dar vida a un objeto inanimado terminó en un robot de diez metros de altura en una caballeriza?

— Oh, Heika, que ingenuo es usted. — rió la pelirroja, con esa risa que a Yuuri le aseguró que estaba ante un personaje "caótico neutral". — Aún si le diera vida al cuerpo de ese soldado, es imposible que hable o se mueva porque sus brazos, piernas y boca no tienen bisagras para eso. — Repuso dándole un golpe cariñoso al robot, le había colocado unos cables extraños cuyas extensiones terminaban a los pies de Greta. — Así que lo lógico es transportar el "alma" del guerrerito a un cuerpo que pueda comunicarse.

— En el caso que tuviera alma. — suspiró agotado el chico, antecediendo el caos a presentarse. — ¿Por qué no transferirlo a un cuerpo más manejable?

— No tengo uno tan pequeño. — dijo Anissina con al subtexto claro de "mis obras nunca son a pequeña escala". — Sin obtener otra réplica del atribulado rey, la científico descendió del andamio, caminó hasta Greta mientras le indicaba que dejara al soldado en el suelo y se apartara, y comenzó a conectar los cables sueltos a él.

* * *

— Hiciste muy bien, hermano. — le animaba Wolfram mientras ambos estaban ya cerca a la entrada del castillo Voltaire. — Esos niños realmente disfrutarán mucho los viejos juguetes.

El general se limitó a responder con un gruñido temerario. Claro que el menor estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el ánimo de su hermano, y sabía además que su mal humor no era debido a un alma complicada o un pasado de oscuridad. Simplemente, los hermanos habían decidido donar viejas cosas que tenían guardadas a la caridad. Bueno, el concepto de Wolfram para "cosas viejas" era el antónimo de Gwendal, que más bien las veía como "adorables y lindas cosas que no vale la pena tirar".

Con todo, el general tenía que mantener una imagen (aunque la verdad, uno no sabe para quién, ya que todo Shin Makoku estaba al tanto de sus tendencias a lo moe) así que haciendo tripas corazón tomó la mayoría de juguetes que había guardado de su infancia (y de las de Conrad y Wolfram) para acompañar al menor a regalarlas a un orfanato.

— Estoy más preocupado por Heika y Greta. — dijo Gwendal tratando de cambiar el tema. Aunque era cierto que estaba algo preocupado, y no sabía realmente por qué. No es que ambos fueran a destruir su castillo en la corta ausencia.

— Tranquilo, Yuuri debe estar por ahí paseando con Greta. Lo máximo que pueden hacer es empacharse con los chocolates que guardas en el segundo cajón de tu estante. — contestó Wolfram con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su habitual descaro.

— No… no sé de qué hablas. — se sonrojó el general añadiendo casi de inmediato. — de todos modos, no sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento…

-oh, vamos- siguió de buen talante el menor- ni que Anissina estuviera aquí para…

* * *

El Maou corría vigorosamente aunque no sabía para qué. Varios soldados lo seguían y otros se habían dispersado. Pero, de todos modos, era inútil. Luego de la explosión, y de ver que Greta estaba bien, no necesitó saber que "algo había salido mal" con la invención de Anissina. Era suficiente con el humo, la destrucción y el robot gigante que avanzaba sin detenerse a meditar en nada. Incluso podía ver cómo el pequeño guerrerito había terminado semi fundido en la frente del mecha, siendo prácticamente solo visible su particular rostro.

— ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! — gritaba mientras trataba de seguirle el paso al robot.

Este parecía no seguir un patrón específico, aunque tampoco lucía con la intención de querer causar mal alguno. Se trataba simplemente de una máquina funcionando por inercia. Aunque la inercia podía ser muy peligrosa. Sobre todo cuando esta armada con misiles y armas de largo alcance.

— ¡Pero qué más podía esperar! — volvió a gritarse el Maou. — ¡Es un guerrero de juguete! ¡Obviamente está hecho para pelear! ¡Encima tengo que detenerle antes que Wolfram y Gwendal lleguen y se enteren de…

— ¿Que Anissina está en el castillo y uno de sus experimentos causan destrucción desproporcionada?

Yuuri volteó pálido como un fantasma para notar a los dos jinetes hermanos a una buena distancia de él.

— ¡¿Qué diablos sucedió acá, enclenque! — le reprendió el rubio mientras controlaba a su caballo, algo tenso por todo el ruido alrededor.

— ¡Ya tendrá tiempo de explicarlo, Heika! — intervino Gwendal. — ¡Por ahora hay que detener a esa cosa! — dijo haciendo una señal para que el chico se subiera con ellos.

El Maou obedeció a regañadientes, no sabía con quién montar al final, si con su prometido que era capaz de reprenderlo mientras usaba su magia, manejaba a su caballo con una mano y seguro podía manejar la espada con las orejas; o con el General de quien no sabía qué más temer, si su silencio mortal o sus gritos de muerte.

Por esta vez prefirió la muerte, así que se sujetó con fuerza de la cintura del mazoku de tierra, y los dos caballos comenzaron a galopar en dirección hacia donde corrían los soldados. Uno de ellos, al verlos, les avisó del problema que acababa de presentarse.

— ¡General, esa cosa ha empezado a perseguir a Lady Kavernikolff y a la Princesa! ¡Ellas se han refugiado en los graneros!

— ¡Si no fuera suficiente con toda esta destrucción! — maldijo Gwendal mientras los caballos eran espoleados y cabalgaban temerarios a pocos metros del ingenio de metal.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Tenemos que encontrar una forma de detenerlo, mira! — señaló Wolfram hacia la zona de granero. Anissina y Greta estaban adentro y lucían muy atareadas. Aunque los muchachos lo resumieron en "doncellas en apuros".

— ¡Wolfram, cuando te de la señal, usa tu fuego! — indicó el General mientras Yuuri escuchaba como empezaba a invocar a su poder terrestre para luego estirar los brazos hacia el robot y escuchar una advertencia de que se agarrara fuerte para no caerse.

El suelo alrededor del robot tembló, y este perdió el equilibrio, en ese punto Gwendal dio la señal y unas poderosas bolas de fuego rodearon a la creación. Sin embargo, el houjutsu brilló logrando hacerlo escapar, aunque ahora iba cojo de una pierna, la cual había quedado media derretida y media enterrada en los antes, lindos jardines.

A rastrar, el mecha trataba de llegar hacia el granero. Los soldados aún mantenían una distancia prudente, escarmentados por años, acerca de que los inventos de Lady Kavernikolff no solo eran peligrosos sino tenían el pésimo hábito de explotar cuando menos parecía. Gwendal, Wolfram y Yuuri desmontaron con cuidado.

— ¿Qué diablos tiene en la cabeza? — preguntó el demonio.

— Un guerrero Svelero de la producción 12-RB, son muy raros de encontrar…— analizó Gwendal.

— ¡Hermano! ¡No puedo creer que colecciones cosas humanas! ¡Encima ni siquiera es lindo! ¡Aunque debo decir que su rostro es muy expresivo, más que el robot mismo!

— ¡Ese juguete no es mío! — se defendió el general. — ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, no es para nada lindo!

— ¡Es mi culpa! — exclamó Yuuri. — ¡Lo siento, Greta y yo lo encontramos en la playa y lo trajimos al castillo y de una forma u otra, Anissina terminó tratándolo de volver a la vida!

— Creo que te saltaste la parte que explica por qué ella trató de hacer eso. — le recriminó Wolfram, los brazos cruzados en busca de una respuesta lógica. Aunque, los descruzó rápido, sabía que con Anissina no había mucho que justificar.

— Mira…— empezó Yuuri. — es que Greta pensó que el guerrerito estaba enamorado de…

— ¡Otro robot! — gritó Gwendal de pronto señalando como el techo del granero se levantaba, dejando ver un mecha con silueta femenina.

— Se parece el prendedor de cabello que le regalé a Greta…— comentó Wolfram viendo a la máquina que, ni corta ni perezosa dio un salto hacia ellos.

Los soldados y los tres guerreros estaban reuniendo fuerzas para lo que asumirían sería una pelea de todos contra dos robots dementes, cuando el robot cojo hizo algo inesperado. Si se entiende esa palabra por tocarle el trasero a su contraparte femenina que en lugar de apenarse respondió con un misil que el otro logró evitar con suerte.

— ¿Qué diablos?- se preguntó Yuuri entre consternado y avergonzado. — ¿No se supone que era amor a primera vista?

— ¡Muy bien todos para atrás! — ordenó mientras tanto Gwendal, notando que el core del robot lisiado empezaba a sobrecalentarse y su enemiga no parecía interesada en notarlo.

— ¡Mira, están abrazándose! — mientras llegaban junto a la científico y la princesa, esta última daba ánimos a los que consideraba "amantes reunidos". Nadie de los presentes trató de explicarle que lo que ella consideraba "amor verdadero" podía ser procesado como "acoso sexual".

Finalmente, la robot pisó una de las manos del robot, y apuntó uno de sus misiles de brazos directo al core, disparando apenas dando tiempo para que los espectadores se cubrieran.

Greta soltó un grito de pena en brazos de sus dos padres. Bastante afectada por el evidente fin que estaban teniendo las dos máquinas, incendiándose por completo con un fuego secretamente alimentado por Wolfram y los otros maestros de dicho elemento.

Yuuri, culpable por lo acontecido (porque bien dicen que quien no detiene una barbaridad, está permitiendo que suceda) trató de animarla recordando cierta historia terrestre. — Tranquila Greta. — le dijo susurrando entre las explosiones.

— Pero papi, ellos…— sollozó la princesa.

— ¿Sabes? hay un cuento similar. — siguió el pelinegro. — Es un poco triste pero, dicen que un soldadito de plomo lisiado se enamoró de una balerina de esas de papel, y aunque fueron separados de forma cruel, y el soldadito terminó en las llamas fundiéndose, la balerina saltó con él y ambos se fundieron en uno solo. Y dicen que cuando buscaron entre las cenizas encontraron que se habían fundido en forma de un…

— ¡El fuego se apagó! — gritó uno de los soldados mientras el resto dejaba escapar un vergonzoso "oh" por el espectáculo.

— Yuuri. — le interrumpió Wolfram mientras Gwendal y Anissina le cubrían ojos y oídos a Greta. — ¿Le ibas a contar una historia tan pervertida a nuestra hija?

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Iba a decir forma de corazón! ¡El cuento termina con forma de corazón no con forma de eso! — no había precio para describir el rostro de Yuuri o de alguno de los presentes, pero basta con mencionar, que la princesa permaneció siendo inocente por muchos otros años más.

Shinou bendiga el don de la censura.

* * *

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	6. El elfo de Conrart esta sobre la tierra

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**El elfo de "Conrart está sobre la tierra"**

(Basado en: El Elfo del rosal, un cuento de Hans Christian Andersen)

Autora: Petula Petunia.

.

.

.

**Resumen del cuento original**, ya que no es muy conocido, y así pueden entender mejor:

"El Elfo del rosal".

Este cuento, como muchos de autoría de nuestro entrañable bisexual contador de cuentos, es perturbador y digno de ser contada en Criminal Minds o CSI, antes que ponerse en un libro para niños.

_Tenemos a un pequeño elfo que vive en un rosal. Un día se atrasa y cuando llega las flores ya se han cerrado, así que decide buscar otra. En su búsqueda, ve a una pareja de amantes que se despiden: el hermano de la joven odia al novio, y como consecuencia de su unión prohibida, el chico decide irse muy lejos. La joven toma una flor, la que ante los besos de ella se abre, el elfo aprovecha y entra en ella. Antes de separarse, la joven cuelga la rosa en el pecho de su amante. Este sin embargo, es emboscado en un bosque solitario por el hermano. _

_El cruel hombre asesina al chico para que nunca busque a su hermana. Le corta la cabeza y la entierra con el cuerpo. En el ínterin, el elfo se sostiene de una hoja que quedó en los cabellos del criminal, y cuando este regresa a casa encuentra a su hermana durmiendo, nuevamente el elfo salta al lecho de la joven y durante le noche le susurra al oído lo que sucedió. A la mañana siguiente, la chica va al lugar del crimen, adolorida toma la cabeza de su amado (lo único que podía llevar) y lo entierra en una maceta, donde llora día a día. En ella empiezan a crecer jazmines, y mientras el hermano cree loca a su hermana, esta muere de pena. El hermano se lleva la maceta a su cuarto por encontrarla bella. _

_El elfo increpa a los jazmines el que no hagan nada, ellas le dicen que lloran porque han nacido consciente de la tragedia, mas el elfo decide tomar venganza y le pide a las abejas maten al hermano en la mañana. Pero esa noche, los jazmines se vengaron, lanzando dardos venenosos al hombre y susurrando pesadillas en sus sueños mientras lo mataban lentamente. A la mañana siguiente, la gente que encuentra al hermano muerto cree que los jazmines eran letales pero una abeja hace que suelten la maceta y se descubre el cráneo dentro, dando por sentado que el hermano mató a alguien. Y así, todos murieron felices para siempre._

Ahora sí, continúen con el fic.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuri había descubierto de la peor forma que podía ser el peor de los románticos. Pero peor para él, de lo mejor para el objeto de sus suspiros. Era tan penoso que se sonrojaba fuerte cuando se atrapaba pensando tan poéticamente en su prometido. Sin embargo, no era solo mala aquella sensación, sabía bien que todo lo que pensaba y sentía era bueno y, había que confesarlo, no solo placentero para el corazón, especialmente cuando no pensaba tan poéticamente y sí fotográficamente.

Aún así, seguía siendo más retraído que una ostra. Era incapaz de decirle algo lindo a Wolfram, si el solo pensarlo cuando estaban con público, le producía hipo, no quería recordar aquella vez en que habló alto sin darse cuenta y casi termina vomitando de los nervios.

Estaba empezando a sentirse como un tonto enamorado a parte de su rutina de ser un crédulo jovencito. No podía confiar en nadie del castillo por ahora, no es que fueran malas personas solo que eran más parlanchines que las chicas de Gossip Girls. Las sirvientas, Greta, las sacerdotisas, Ulrike… pero no solo ellas, los peores eran quienes le juraran lealtad a muerte. Dícese en estos casos de Günter, Conrad, Murata, Shinou, Josak… ¡ah! La idea de decírselo a Gwendal solo había pasado en una de sus pesadillas.

Pero, su corazón, con el paso de las semanas, no hacía más que rebalsar de amor y cursilería. Hasta que al fin, una tarde en la que tuvo por fortuna encontrarse solo durante su descanso del trabajo; se encontró en la parte sur, la más olvidada del castillo. _"Este es un sitio tan apacible y secreto". _Pensó andando con ligereza, hasta dar con un pequeño y escondido jardín en la zona más intrincada. El sitio estaba bañado por hermosas flores, y crecían de forma salvaje las flores que Cheri cultivara en honor a sus hijos.

Reparando en un manojo de Beautiful Wolfram, se arrodillo ante ellas, acarició con suavidad sus pétalos y aspiró su aroma. — Ah… su piel es más dócil que una flor y su perfume mucho más etéreo…— de inmediato se sonrojó con fuerza. — No… no puedo. — balbuceó. — Incluso si es una flor, con solo llevar su nombre hace que me sonroje…— se llevó una mano a su temblorosa boca reparando al mismo tiempo en un arbusto con las flores de su padrino.

Se acercó a ellas y les dio una palmadita, como se hace con un viejo amigo. Y empezó a hablarle como si lo hiciera con el mismo Conrad. Acerca de todos aquellos sentimientos que se habían ido acumulando poco a poco en su corazón por el pequeño demonio. Y a medida que hablaba su pecho se sentía más libre y su alma segura. Cuando se dio cuenta, había anochecido ya, pero su sonrisa brillaba como un día de primavera.

— Y… eso es, Conrad. — suspiró Yuuri como si se hubiera estado aguantando la respiración por mucho tiempo. — ¡Vaya! — exclamó luego de un momento. — Realmente me siento mejor después de soltar todo eso…— miró hacia el ramillete de Beautiful Wolfram a unos metros de él y se sonrojó levemente. —…Aún no estoy listo para decírselo. — llegó a la conclusión, pero entonces reparó en las flores brillando etéreas a la luz de la luna, una idea floreciendo en su cabeza. — Quizá no pueda decírselo con palabras…— se acomodó en el suelo, donde había estado sentado todo ese rato. — Pero puedo demostrárselo con pequeñas acciones…— sus ojos recorrieron el colorido paisaje, pensando cómo armar un bello ramo de flores para su prometido. — Bien dicen que las flores tienen un "lenguaje" especial…— se volvió a sonrojar con fuerza proyectándose la escena cuando el rubio recibiera una flor en color borgoña por el significado de la belleza, una naranja por la pasión, una lavanda por el amor a primera vista, una amarilla por la amistad y una roja por…— Y cada flor tiene algo que "decir". — sonrió.

— Sin duda todas las flores tienen algo que decir. — le interrumpió de pronto una voz trémula y patética. Yuuri dio un respingo volteando hacia el arbusto de las "Conrad stand upon the eart". — Toooodas tienen algo que decir. — Siguió la voz en un tono deprimente. El pelinegro aguzó la mirada tratando de encontrar al dueño de los comentarios tan sacados de tono, hasta que de pronto reparó en una criatura humanoide del tamaño de una avispa; orejas en punta, cabello dorado, piel brillante como la plata… ojeras, una boina en la cabeza, y totalmente de negro.

— ¿Disculpa…? ¿tú eres? — preguntó, a esas alturas estaba curado de la fauna de Shin Makoku, así que encontrar a alguien hablándole entre las flores no se le ocurría tan disparatado. — ¿Eres un hada…? — preguntó inseguro, ciertamente lucía como tal pero sus ropas le recordaban más a esos poetas trágicos que leyera en sus clases de literatura.

— Soy… el elfo…que habita…las… "Conrad… stand…upon…the…earth…"— habló entre suspiros depresivos la pequeña criatura.

— Ah… entonces vives acá…— alzó una ceja curioso. — Disculpa mi intromisión, pero…— se aseguró por completo que el elfo realmente lucía bastante deprimido, y no solo eso, casi hasta especialmente patético. — ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te dejó tu novia, murió alguien cercano?

— ¿Eh?...- suspiró de nuevo el elfo. — No… ¿por qué lo dices?

— Te oyes bastante deprimido- repuso el rey sin rodeos.

— Ah… eso…— pareció sollozar seco el elfo, mientras se sentaba al borde de un pétalo, cruzando las piernas y los brazos. — No pasó nada de lo que dices…— hizo una pausa trágica, su mirada apagada. — Solo que… te escuché hablar sobre regalar flores… y eso me deprimió.

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso iba a arrancar tu casa? — Yuuri se sentía culpable de pronto, ahora que lo pensaba, si se ponía a cortar flores, quizá estuviera destruyendo algún hogar o hasta edificio departamental de duendes, hadas o mariposas. — Si es eso entonces…

— Acá…— le ignoró el elfo. — Todas las flores… tienen algo… que decir…— suspiró de nuevo, al punto de exasperar un poco a Yuuri.

— Ah… sí, claro. — asintió el chico algo confuso. — Por eso es que quería armar un ramo de flores… porque quería decirle a alguien lo que siento…

— Ésta por ejemplo. — dijo dando dos golpes a la flor que colgaba arriba sin ánimos de oír los comentarios del japonés.

Para sorpresa del joven Maou, la flor que se había cerrado como todas cuando la noche cayó, se abrió y de ella salió una vocecita suave pero nítida. "Yo lo vi perfectamente, cómo esos niños terminaron con el pobre gatito, tenían cuerdas y rocas y una lata grande…"

— ¡¿Qué? — exclamó Yuuri alterado del comentario.

— Y esta…de acá…— siguió el elfo dando otros golpecitos a la flor sobre la que estaba sentado ahora.

"Yo le vi asesinarle, se acercó cuando estaba oliéndome. Tomó el cuchillo y lo pasó por su cuello, para luego ensañarse con…"

— ¡Oyeee!- exclamó el pelinegro parándose aterrado. — ¿Qué diablos? ¡No…no… no puede ser que sea otra estúpida tradición de este mundo! ¡Es imposible!

Para su suerte, el elfo emo, parecía haber despertado al resto de flores del lugar, que pronto se llenó de pequeños susurros agobiantes y escalofriantes. Yuuri nunca pensó que una flor pudiera tener ese tipo de historias, a lo máximo que apuntaba él era a poner la rosa roja como símbolo de amor pero el escucharle hablar a esta acerca de cómo alguien cercenó la cabeza de un enamorado y la enterró a su lado, las ganas se le quitaron.

— ¡¿Qué… qué pasa acá? — grito todo lo honorable que pudo, logrando que el murmullo se detuviera. — ¿Qué son ustedes y cómo llegaron a este sitio? ¡Porque he visto flores antes en Shin Makoku y ninguna de ellas tiene perfil psicópata!

— Son flores sembradas por Lord Weller. — suspiró igual que antes el elfo. — Yo soy un elfo de las flores, vivo en ellas ¿sabe? Cuando trajo aquí mi casa, pues yo vine.

— ¿Cómo? — la cara de Yuuri se contrajo en una mueca bizarra. — Pero ¿por qué todos tienen esa actitud tan negativa y emo? ¿Qué hay de esos crímenes que mencionan?

— Las flores son grandes observadores. — repuso el elfo.

— ¿Pero por qué todas las que trajo Conrad solo hablan de muerte, crímenes y violencia? — inquirió el pelinegro aunque cuando terminó de preguntar la lúgubre idea de que tenía una respuesta lo hizo escarapelar. —…No me digan… que…

El elfo no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar la cabeza deprimido y señalar detrás del Maou.

— No… no me digas que hay un tipo con una máscara de hockey y un machete ahí. — balbuceó aterrado.

— Tranquilo, Yuuri. — le habló en cambio una dulce voz que solo escuchara en sueños.

— ¿Julia-san? — giró el cuello como si le faltara aceite, suspirando al verla ahí. — ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? — preguntó, de pronto abrió los ojos desorbitados. — ¡No me digas que tú has sido víctima de…

— Conrad no me ha hecho nada. — sonrió algo incómoda. — De hecho… no es lo que crees…— siguió mirando el rostro desencajado de Yuuri. — Él no ha matado a nadie es solo que…— hizo una pausa como para pensar cómo decir lo siguiente. — tiene unos extraños pasatiempos… ya sabes, no solo está su sentido del humor.

— ¿Podrías ser más específica por favor? Estoy recordando que de hecho eres un fantasma. — tembló el joven.

— Bueno…— se rascó la cabeza Julia- mira… es solo que… él colecciona este tipo de flores… ya sabes, flores "testigos" de crímenes. Y las trasplanta acá.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por un buen rato, ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir. Entonces, el elfo, algo aburrido ya, intervino.

— De hecho hace algo bueno por nosotros. — replicó. — Porque… ya saben… las flores "testigo" tienen mala fama, porque siempre que ven a alguien cuentan lo que vieron y en muchos lugares creen que la zona donde crecen las flores hay fantasmas o muertos… con suerte el sitio deja de ser circulado pero otras la gente lo incendia o destruye, según ellos para purificarlos o qué se yo. Lord Weller nos rescata y nos pone a salvo en este sitio.

— Ah. — dijo Yuuri sonando nada crédulo. — Sí… seguro es una buena acción, sin duda…

— Sigue siendo un hábito bizarro. — murmuró Julia, para recobrar rápido su temple natural. — Pero igual, Conrad siempre ha sido una buena persona…

De nuevo el silencio incómodo se presentó.

— Tienes razón…— repuso finalmente el chico. — Siempre es_ tan_ sui generis…

— Muy original…

— Único en su género…

Silencio.

— Bueno. — sonrió Julia cortante. — Creo que es tiempo que me vaya.

— Ah, sí, claro. — Asintió Yuuri. — Esto…— miró a los lados, el elfo seguía sentado con todo el ánimo de un caracol bipolar, algunas flores murmuraban bajito pero la mayoría había vuelto a cerrarse. — ¿Me hago un lado para evitar el resplandor y el humo? — se encontró preguntando de pronto.

— No es necesario. — arrugó su sonrisa Julia. — Me voy, ya sabes, volando de aquí.

— Ah, volando…

Silencio de nuevo.

Yuuri suspiró con resignación. — Nos vemos, Julia-san, y gracias por…

— No hablemos mas de esto. — asintió la mazoku parándose al más puro estilo de Superman, y alzando vuelo.

El joven rey la miró con la decepción propia de quien pidiendo magia le dan mesías alienígenas con superpoderes.

— Entonces ¿qué flores elegirás? — preguntó el elfo, aunque no se oía realmente interesado, parecía buscar cualquier excusa para volver a su cantaleta perturbadora.

— Sabes, creo que buscaré otras flores, no las quiero molestar. — se excusó el Maou saliendo a toda prisa del jardín, repitiéndose a mil por hora, que no, que las otras flores serían flores normales, que tendrían el muy normal significado que toda persona cuerda les da a las flores y no algo tan terrorífico como lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Günter y los tres hermanos caminaban por el pasillo del castillo buscando tranquilamente a su rey. Asumían que se había dado una de sus nada dañinas escapadas, así que no tenían prisa.

— Ese enclenque, ¿no se habrá quedado dormido en el jardín? Ya es de noche y se va a enfriar. — se quejó Wolfram.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mi Heika durmiendo sin que nadie le pueda dar calor en un clima como este! — exclamó Gunter.

Gwendal se limitó a gruñir relajado.

— Probablemente ya se dio cuenta que es hora de la cena. — Conrad intervino positivo como siempre, su sonrisa como plaga resumiendo la idea principal.

— Ahí. — intervino Gwendal terminando la frase bastante curioso. — ¿Viene?

— ¿Tiene algo en las manos? — miró Wolfram al joven rey que estaba ya a pocos pasos de ellos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Heika, pero que considerado! — canturreó Günter. — ¡Fue a recoger flores para su querido tutor que tanto se desvela por él!

— Sin duda son flores. — comentó contento Conrad lanzándole una mirada cómplice a su hermano menor que este no entendió aunque se sonrojó por la pregunta. — ¿Para quién serán?

Pronto las dudas, pues no se despejaron para nada, cuando el Maou se detuvo ante el grupo con el rostro cansado y algo conflictuado.

Primero se sonrojó al ver a Wolfram, aunque los presentes concordaron en que no era solo un sonrojo de vergüenza, sino algo menos "romántico". Sobre todo cuando extendió el ramo de…

— ¿Zanahorias? — preguntó el joven demonio recibiendo el manojo más que ramo.

— Iban a ser flores pero…—contestó Yuuri mirando con cierta ira hacia su padrino, para terminar exclamando. — Y tú, eres perturbador a veces. — acto seguido, siguió de largo, y nadie se atrevió a seguirlo.

Conrad parpadeó sin comprender nada, sus hermanos y Günter lo observaban con miradas desentendidas.

— Y esto. — hablo finalmente Wolfram. — ¿Las pongo en agua o mando a hacer una ensalada?

* * *

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	7. Mechoncito de carbon y los tres hermanos

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**Mechoncitos de carbón y los tres hermanos.**

(Basado en: Ricitos de oro y los tres osos, un cuento de autor original desconocido)

Autora: Red Glasses Girl.

.

.

.

.

.

Un pequeño y joven rey saltaba alegre por el bosque. Una piedra por aquí, una raíz de una rama sobresaliente por allá. Mientras saltaba y sonreía, demostraba su sobreexcitación abiertamente, ante la cara de "_te lo dije"_ premeditada del otro chico tan joven como él, pero de cabellera dorada.

Entonces sucedió lo inevitable, crack, y a otra cosa mariposa. Ya no más saltos, ya no más corriditas divertidas, ni raíces sobresalientes del piso… especialmente raíces. Ahora sentía cierto odio hacia esas ramas tan particularmente retorcidas que eran tan resbalosas, y si uno era lo suficientemente idiota, podía pisar en falso y doblarse el tobillo hacia algún lugar que le hacía pensar que su pie no debería torcerse de esa manera.

— ¡Yuuri!

La voz del ex príncipe sonaba más molesta que preocupada, como un padre cansado de tanto repetir las cosas a un hijo que no escucha. Tanto, que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de reprenderle por adelantado por su actitud, ni de decirle ahora alguna que otra palabra acerca de la estupidez tan obvia que estaba haciendo antes, y por la cual se cayó.

Con ojos tristes y llorosos, busco amor y calidez con su mirada, Wolfram ofrecía cualquier cosa menos eso. Por suerte la segunda opción estaba a un segundo de enfocar la vista por sobre el hombro de su prometido.

— Conrad… me duele, me parece que me fracturé.

Su voz no había salido tan lamentosa y aniñada como podría haber esperado, sino mas bien la voz de un joven lo suficientemente grande para no llorar, pero saber cuándo sentía suficiente dolor para llamar al número de emergencias y pedir una ambulancia.

Excepto que esto era el país de las maravillas, donde los demonios reinaban y los unicornios existían. ¡Hey, ahí había uno atrás de ese arbolito! La distracción duro poco al rey, tenía que seguir presionando con fuerza su pierna sobre el tobillo porque este dolía demasiado. También le había durado poco el poder salir por una vez de las muchas paredes de piedra de su enorme castillo, el cual pese a lo grande y vasto que era, le aburría mucho. Por fin pasarían un día al aire libre, en un bosque, buscando criaturas raras que podría pedirle a Wolf que atrape y las traiga colgando de una pata para que él pueda verlas de cerca y acariciarlas.

Ahora el plan parecía más el de ser cargado por Wolfram en lugar de algún conejito, aunque se imaginaba a caballito y no colgando de una pata. Se fijo si no había dicho eso en voz alta, no había porque darle ideas que pudiera poner en práctica.

El tercer hermano, y adulto responsable de la expedición, se acercó a él agachándose frente a su pierna herida. Desde su perspectiva Yuuri no podía ver bien en que condición estaba, pero no tenía buenas pintas, ya que sería complicado sacar su zapatilla deportiva de lo hinchado que se había puesto. Además, Gwendal no tenía ni idea del todo de cómo funcionaba ese calzado venido de otro mundo.

Sin palabras y solo con un gruñido, el mayor de los tres hermanos se levantó. En cuestión de un segundo la junta familiar mazoku se había formado, Yuuri tendido en el piso al lado de la culpable raíz del árbol, y los tres hombres en un semicírculo de brazos cruzados observándose entre ellos. Parecía que se comunicaban con telepatía o algo, porque el chico no entendía de que iba la conversación en silencio.

— Esta la cabaña de la zona oeste. Según el último reporte no estaba en malas condiciones, era totalmente habitable.

— Puedo invocar un Kohi y seguro en una hora llega, teniendo en cuenta la distancia. ¿Qué creen que es mejor? ¿Bajar a buscar los caballos ahora, o antes de ir a revisar las condiciones de la casa?

— Si dos de nosotros vamos, será más fácil traer los cuatro caballos por la pendiente, hasta aquí el camino es despejado, pero no sabemos cómo se pone más adelante.

— Lo mejor es subir todos juntos, y luego buscar los animales.

Los tres asintieron.

Conrart levantó a Yuuri como si fuera un saco de papas que no pesara nada, Wolfram se hinco, y su hermano lo colocó con maestría sobre su espalda.

Yuuri se sintió que volvía a tener cinco años.

* * *

La casa era como esas que uno encuentra en medio del bosque y está completamente amueblada, tiene camitas suaves con sabanas limpias y almohadas pomposas, y el piso recién barrido. Un pajarito en la ventana, una maceta con flores y un arbusto con rosas en la entrada. De la chimenea no sale humo, y falta el buzón de cartas en la puerta con los nombres de la familia. Debe ser por eso que se la considera abandonada.

Yuuri estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina con la silla dada vuelta hacia la puerta. Wolfram arrodillado le aplicaba los primeros auxilios mágicos a su tobillo hinchado, y los otros dos hermanos reaparecían en el comedor luego de revisar la casa y los alrededores. El Kohi ya había sido llamado hacia un rato, cuando sus huesudos dedos dieron golpecitos en el vidrio Yuuri lo recibió con una sonrisa. Esa cosa aterradora podía ser tan adorable cuando traqueteaba sus dientes.

La carta para Günter ya estaba preparada, el ataque de histeria del secretario ya asumido, y algunas órdenes para que Josak viniera por ellos con algunos hombres en cuanto pudiera ya escritas. El lindo esqueleto salió volando enseguida a cumplir su misión.

La junta de hermanos se formo de nuevo, Yuuri se volvió a sentir dejado de lado, y Conrart de un momento a otro le sonrió dulce como siempre y le dijo:

—Gwendal y yo iremos a buscar los caballos, por si por cualquier cosa llegáramos a necesitarlos a la mano, mientras Wolfram terminará de darle los primeros auxilios y lo atenderá en lo que necesite hasta que recibamos la confirmación de Günter y sepamos que Josak ya ha partido a buscarnos. ¿Está bien, Su Majestad?

—Aha —sacudió la cabeza con énfasis. Conrart sonrió aun más, lo cual solo él podía lograr.

Minutos luego, y ya solo con su prometido, este colocó sobre la mesa unas pequeñas maderas de un cajón que había desarmado momentos antes cuando llegaron. Habían también algunas vendas que proveyó la casa ajena bien amoblada de en medio del bosque. Puso su pie con mucho cuidado sobre su rodilla manteniéndose agachado en posición principesca, y le pidió que le alcance las cosas. Con toda la delicadeza que sus lindas pero robustas manos podían tener, acomodó dos tablillas sin que casi las sintiera a cada lado de su pierna, tomo las vendas, dio un giro, y luego tiro con la fuerza de mil demonios.

— ¡AAAARRRRRGHHHH-! ¡¿Wolfram que mierda estás haciendo? ¡Ah- AGH, DUELE!

— Si no duele no sirve, enclenque.

— ¡Eso es para los tratamientos de belleza, no para las fracturas!

* * *

Yuuri estaba aun sentado a la mesa para cuando los dos mayores volvieron, la única diferencia ahora era que él no le hablaba a Wolfram por decreto real. Al menos por la próxima media hora, o lo que aguantara sin casualmente dirigirle la palabra por cualquier cosa banal sin darse cuenta.

Los caballos parecían contentos con el pasto del jardín delantero de la casona, todo ahí era más verde, más lindo, más… mágico. Como una película de Disney, en cualquier momento si Gwendal empezaba a cantar y los animales del bosque le bailaban alrededor podría ser tan casual como un sangrado de nariz de Günter.

El Kohi volvió al mismo tiempo que los dos hermanos, subir los caballos había tomado una media hora y al parecer el ente hecho de calcio no se tomaba descansos o se preocupaba por hacer horas extras a contra reembolso. Gwendal recibió la carta, leyéndola apaciblemente, hasta que sus ojos azul cielo comenzaron a rodar el papel descontrolados, subieron y rodaron de un lado a otro una vez mas de arriba abajo.

Justo en ese momento a Yuuri se le dio por hablar, llevaba media hora callado y hoy estaba herido, lo cual lo ponía el doble de quejoso que la mayoría de las veces.

— Tengo hambre.

Gwendal no lo miro como venado ante los faros de un camión, lo miro como si su pequeño hijo hubiera volteado la cabeza de la nada y preguntado: ¿Papi, de donde vienen los bebés?

— Josak no tardara tanto Su Majestad, estaremos para la cena en el castillo, así que solo aguante un poco más.

— Josak no viene hasta mañana a la mañana.

Silencio.

Wolfram miró a Gwendal. Conrart miró a Gwendal. Gwendal miró a Conrart y luego a Wolfram.

Wolfram miró a Conrart. Conrart miró a Wolfram. Ambos miraron a Gwendal. Y Gwendal los miró a ambos.

— Bueno, hay que preparar la cena entonces. — dijo el hijo menor de la disfuncional familia.

A Yuuri le pareció que hacía falta un buen efecto especial de un rayo cayendo afuera de la ventana por detrás de los tres hermanos. Para ponerle un poquito más de suspenso a la situación.

Si, vendría de pelos una buena tormenta.

Pero esto era Disney, no Tim Burton.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa correctamente como Lores nobles. Conrad tenía una sonrisa demasiado amable, Wolfram cara de mi pobre angelito, y Gwendal un sarpullido en la frente que todos ya sabían que era.

— Hermano mayor, insisto, yo me puedo encargar de la cena. No es problema.

— Creo que está bien Wolfram, pero seguramente Su Majestad se preocupe si vas solo ya que se hará de noche pronto y estamos en un lugar desconocido. Yo puedo ir, y sería igual de rápido, y así nadie se preocuparía.

Claro, porque todos estaban al tanto de que Conrart era el autodestructivo de la familia, así que era normal que saltara a la trinchera enemiga armado con una cuchara, y peleara contra cincuenta hombres él solo de vez en cuando. Si iba al bosque solo, ¿qué podría pasar?

— Puedo ir yo, y los dos se quedan aquí cuidando al rey.

Las intenciones de Gwendal eran confusas. No se sabía si quería ganar la disputa familiar, o si no quería ser la niñera de Yuuri.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy capaz de hacer algo tan básico como ir a buscar algo para la cena al bosque, Weller?

— No estoy suponiendo algo como eso.

— Puedo ir yo, y los dos se quedan aquí cuidando al rey.

Los ojos de Yuuri iban de acá para allá como en una cancha de tenis marcando los tantos. La discusión continuó tan políticamente correcta como era posible entre un par de insultos de Wolfram, y Conrart tratando de calmar el mal temperamento de su hermano, y a veces embarrando más la situación en vez de arreglarla. Gwendal se limitaba a repetir lo mismo cuando le daban tiempo, aunque nadie lo estaba escuchando.

Yuuri pensó que esa era la misma táctica que él usaba con su hermano mayor, así que se sintió un poquito más como en casa.

— ¿Y qué hay en el bosque para cenar? — preguntó su estomago. El rugido, además de su voz, fue tan fuerte como para interrumpir a los dos que peleaban. Los tres lo miraron, y voltearon de nuevo a seguir la conversación.

— El rey tiene hambre, y estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no se supone que ya deberíamos estar cumpliendo con nuestro deber y alimentar al enclenque? Yo soy el más apropiado para conseguir algo nutritivo. Además soy su prometido, así que al ser el más cercano a Yuuri sé que es lo que más le gusta, y soy un soldado capacitado para vérmelas con un bosque lleno de florecitas como para que se anden preocupando por mí. —Su mirada verde esmeralda se clavo en los ojos con motas plateadas al recalcar la parte de _soldado capacitado_ y _bosque lleno de florecitas_.

— Wolfram sabes bien que a veces el terreno no es lo que parece, no es como en Artellino que sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, solo trescientos de nosotros contra miles de soldados.

— ¿A si? Te recuerdo que la batalla que se armó en la capital cuando se sublevaron los plebeyos durante esa época, tampoco fue color de rosas. Todo el pueblo arrojándose piedras entre ellos no es broma, había que saber esquivarlas y abatirlos uno por uno, ¡y ahí también eran miles!

— Nosotros teníamos armas de baja calidad, había que usar las espadas rotas y luego robarlas a los enemigos, también necesitábamos saber esquivar. Y patinábamos en la sangre además, no era tan fácil.

— ¿Y que de la maniobra de avanzada de Silhitus? Entrar por las alcantarillas, creo que el piso era igual de resbaloso pero no olía tan bien como el tuyo, al menos el olor a la sangre es costumbre. ¡Ah! Pero en la de Shilitus un paso en falso y el rio ese te tragaban, era tan sólido que podías caminar en él, pero de vez en cuando un poso, y estarías lleno de mierda hasta la cabeza.

Por alguna razón, a Yuuri se le fue el hambre. No sabía si desde el viaje mental al rio de sangre, o después del paseo por la alcantarilla.

— Las vísceras, Wolfram, no son el panorama más lindo del mundo tampoco, y para nada huelen bien. Josak peleó media guerra con la mitad afuera…

— No estamos hablando de Gurrier, él sí que sabe de meterse en lugares jodidos, pero no viene al caso.

— Bueno entonces que hay de la infiltración a Dai Shimaron para contactar al espía interno atrapado durante la tormenta de nieve. Si hablamos de caminar en lugares peligrosos, ese fue uno de los peores.

— No me hables de caminar en arenas movedizas, porque a mí ya me trago el agujero de un oso Panda.

— Yo luche contra esos osos tres veces antes que ese incidente.

— ¡Suficiente! — bramó Gwendal. — Les recuerdo a los dos que ninguno vivió la batalla de Tiasis en medio de la selva, si hablamos de terrenos minados ese era el peor de todos, ¡y el bosque es lo más parecido!

— Ah, pero yo también tuve expediciones que cruzaron por la selva antes de llegar a destino, las plantas carnívoras tienen sus puntos débiles por más fuerza que tengan.

— Yo tuve suficientes prácticas en la academia en terreno fangoso y salvaje también. Los animales ya no son un problema.

— Una batalla real no es la academia.

— Claro, si te atacan aprovechando el terreno las enredaderas pueden suponer la muerte.

— ¿Y que se pensaban que hacíamos, pasear por la selva? Armábamos combates entre dos grupos prácticamente a muerte, hasta varios terminamos fracturados con tal de romper la fila enemiga infiltrarnos y matar al rey de turno.

Las voces de los tres hermanos se comenzaron a mezclar tanto que Yuuri no podía distinguir bien, entre nombres de lugares desconocidos, batallas, espionaje, y cosas salidas de películas, el dolor de su cuello aumentaba. Desistió de intentar mirar a cada uno cuando hablaba. Ahora que caía en cuenta, ¿con que clase de tipos peligrosos compartía la mesa?

Prácticamente eran tres leones, y él un conejito. Encima un conejito lisiado.

Una pregunta estúpida, y a la vez no tanto, le vino a la mente. _"¿Si alguno de ellos decidiera conspirar contra el rey, como me matarían?" _Había encontrado una diversión para divagar.

* * *

La discusión terminó en una competencia, los tres saliendo por la puerta indignados, con planes de conseguir el mejor banquete que haya visto nadie nunca. Al menos el mejor banquete que puede salir de un bosque, a menos que pasara como con la casa y encontraran en algún lado una mesa servida.

El mediano de los tres hijos caminaba adentrándose mas y mas entre los arboles sin la preocupación de perderse, esas cosas eran prácticamente imposibles con toda la experiencia que tenían, imposible para cualquiera de los tres. Gracias a dios Yuuri se esguinzó el tobillo, sino habrían tenido que atarlo, o a los cinco minutos estaba en la otra punta del mapa adentro de un poso o algo parecido. Por eso habían salido sin temores, y dejarlo solo tampoco preocupaba demasiado, era obvio para los tres que la zona de la casa era segura y ningún animal salvaje se acercaría a los alrededores.

Y hablando de animales salvajes, a lo lejos vio lo que sería su presa, complacido sonrió de una manera muchos más natural que de costumbre, algo escalofriante.

* * *

El primogénito de la familia se mimetizaba bastante con el ambiente en su uniforme verde. Ya tenía en mente que podría cazar para llevar para la cena, era temporada de liebres y aun no habían probado ninguna en el castillo. Esta noche hubiera sido el banquete especial de temporada, pero ya que se lo perderían de la mano del chef del rey, podrían tenerlo de la mano de ellos mismos.

Apoyándose sobre el tronco de un árbol de base mohosa, cruzó una zona complicada donde las raíces de dos árboles se apelmazaban juntas. Al pasar al otro lado, el paisaje cambio completamente, un pequeño claro de unos metros y un lago de poco caudal se ubicaba en un semicírculo del sembrado de la arboleda.

El lago era brillante y cristalino, se podía ver el fondo cubierto de hierba y algas, y los peces y renacuajos nadando. Algunas ranas descansaban sobre los nenúfares flotantes de color verde brillante que tenían algunas bonitas flores en ellos. Había un pequeño venado tomando agua, y por el otro lado un conejito. Un pajarito bajó y se posó a un lado, dando saltitos hasta hundir su pico en el borde.

Las pupilas de Gwendal se dilataron.

* * *

El tercer hijo llevaba una manta atada por las puntas colgada al hombro. Dentro de la improvisada bolsa iba juntando algunas plantas y vegetales por el camino. Los árboles no tenían fruta pese a la temporada, algunos arbustos apenas mostraban algo similar a las bayas o moras, que después de mirar un rato decidió que era mejor no arriesgarse.

La carne seguramente sería algo que sus dos hermanos decidirían llevar a la mesa, así que optó por otro tipo de cosas que pudiese ofrecer la naturaleza. El berro era amargo, pero al menos podría hacer ensalada para acompañar, se acercó al borde del río y recogió una cantidad moderada, tenía que tener en cuenta que la bolsa también contenía otras cosas.

Miró a los lados del río, y más allá al pie de un árbol crecía algo que estaba seguro de conocer. Se acercó y se agachó frente a ellos, una sonrisa gatuna se dibujo en su rostro, los hongos marrones crecían en gran cantidad en esa zona.

* * *

Conrart desenvainó la espada con gracia y rapidez, se inclinó hacia adelante y cargó contra el animal que ahora le llevaba el doble de su altura. El oso lanzo un zarpazo que no acertó, y cayó de lleno al piso con un golpe que retumbó entre las copas de los arboles del bosque. El hombre tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió la espada antes de envainarla de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y observo el enorme cadáver tendido en el piso, que ahora tendría que llevar para la cena.

* * *

Yuuri se había hecho de una pseudo muleta con una escoba y colocado la silla junto a la ventana. Sentado observaba el paisaje que ya desde hace rato no tenía nada nuevo que ofrecer, le hubiera gustado salir a caminar un poco por los alrededores, pero estaba imposibilitado.

"_Si fuera Conrart el que me traicionara, no creo que usara veneno, tal vez eso es mas de Wolfram. Uh, no. Wolfram seguramente optaría por tomar la iniciativa en la cama y cuando este distraído por el placer me terminaría con su espada. Como en Kill Bill. ¿Debería decir que esa sería una muerte feliz? Y si fuera Gwendal… no se qué haría si fuera él, ¿cómo me mataría? Seguro es de los que esperan a que este distraído para dar solo un empujoncito y que me caiga al vacío desde un precipicio, así todo sería un gran accidente."_

Dejando de lado sus fantasías de planes macabros y traiciones políticas, Yuuri se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Qué… Es… Eso? —preguntó en voz alta enfatizando cada palabra muy lentamente.

Seguramente si Conrart lo matara seria igual que si lo hicieran Wolfram o Gwendal, un espadazo llano y liso, o ni siquiera ensuciarse las manos, romperle el cuello seria cuestión de una mano.

Yuuri era tan débil como cualquier animalito del bosque.

Justo como esos que rodeaban a Gwendal que entraba por la puerta de la casa. El chico se pregunto si ahora empezaba a cantar, o primero tendrían un dialogo acerca de un pie de manzanas o alguna otra cosa ridícula antes de que los animales comenzaran a limpiar la casa por cuenta propia.

El venadito mordió el mantel de la mesa y lo arrastró por el piso tirando todas las cosas de la a su paso, masticándolo y rumiándolo de a poco, uno de los conejos marcaba su territorio orinando en una esquina, y los pajaritos se robaron todo el pan que podían cargar en sus picos (lo cual increíblemente eran hogazas enteras) y salieron volando hacia los arboles del bosque. Ciertamente no era Disney, pero había estado cerca.

¿Era eso un zorrino? Saltando en un pie Yuuri se adelanto rápidamente hacia la puerta y comenzó a espantar al animal con la escoba antes de que entre, haciéndole "shu shu" a la mata de pelos apelmazada y dura color blanca y negra. No era para nada lindo como en los dibujitos animados, el animal estaba viejo y bastante feo. Y no quería ni pensar en que entre y termine orinando en la casa, o peor aún, en él, y que luego tuvieran que abandonar su único refugio.

El chico miró a Gwendal con cara interrogante cuando cerró la puerta, _"¿Qué creía que hacia trayendo un animal como ese hasta aquí?"_ pensó. Pero el hombre se veía demasiado complacido mirando el venado y los dos conejos que quedaban, aunque el pequeño antílope seguía siendo demasiado grande para ese lugar y al caminar volteaba y tiraba todas las cosas al piso.

Obviamente nadie lo iba a castigar, y sería mejor no preguntar si se suponía que era la cena.

La puerta se abrió y una cabellera rubia apareció.

—¿Esa es la cena? Hace mucho no comemos venado —sonrió complacido. La cara de su hermano mayor eran puras arrugas entre sus cejas—. Ha, Hermano Mayor —dijo desinflando su alegría—. Entonces no hay venado para la cena. — Porque pedirle a Gwendal que matara a un animal así, si podía ser evitado, era lo mejor. Y por lo que veía, faltaba que aun llegara Conrart de vuelta.

—¿Traes comida? —preguntó Yuuri sonando mas desesperado que de costumbre. Tenía hambre, estaba cansado de esperar, y no hacía falta recordar que lo quejoso hoy estaba duplicado por dos.

—Aquí mismo — dijo Wolfram, soltando la bolsa sobre la mesa sin mantel. Las verduras estaban sucias, la tierra seca del bosque se había humedecido con el agua del rio que tenía el berro, y el escaso lodo manchó la madera y la tela.

Yuuri puso cara de asco. ¡Quería comida, no plantas! Y ya conocía el berro, no tenían muy buena relación con él, su madre lo obligaba a comerlo de vez en cuando y lo odiaba.

Donde nadie lo había notado bajo el uniforme, Wolfram tenía colgado en la parte trasera de su cinturón un pañuelo en forma de bolsa mucho más pequeña, en su interior guardaba algunos hongos. Si Gwendal o Conrart los veían se le acabaría la broma ahí mismo, así que enseguida desató la bolsa y fue hacia la cocina arrastrando también la tela grande con las demás verduras.

—Voy a ir adelantando estas cosas, hay que lavarlas antes de que estén listas, y Weller todavía no llega —dijo.

—¿Crees que le pasó algo malo a Conrad?

—No, no lo creo —respondió el general. Pero se preguntaba porque estaría demorando tanto, no creía posible que no haya encontrado nada aun.

* * *

Pasada ya casi una hora, Wolfram había terminado las cosas en la cocina, cortado las verduras y preparando _algo_. Porque lo que sea que hizo no tenia nombre, y la mayoría de las plantas para Yuuri eran igual al pasto que se cortaba una vez al mes en el jardín de su casa. Miró el bol enfrente de él y pellizco un poquito de algo que no había probado. Amargo, igual que lo demás, no le gustaba.

Para cuando suspiró y pensó: _"Ojala que Conrad llegue pronto",_ los ruidos afuera de la casa le dieron a entender que su deseo se hizo realidad al instante.

Lo primero que vieron todos entrar a la casa fue un oso pardo gigante con la boca abierta mostrando los dientes, y luego del susto, la sonrisa del castaño apareció por debajo de la cabeza del animal que cargaba. Con un golpe seco el animal cayó al piso ante el horrorizado Yuuri, y los atónitos Wolfram y Gwendal. El hombre castaño se limpio el sudor de la frente, y no parecía tan cansado como tendría que estarlo alguien luego de arrastrar tanto peso por todo el bosque.

— Espero que le guste la carne de oso, Su Majestad —dijo jocoso.

—Oh, ya he probado antes el curry de oso —respondió Yuuri naturalmente, y al momento se acordó que esta no era una situación normal—. ¿Pero qué es eso Conrad? ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?

El hombre solo rio como respuesta, y luego observo a sus hermanos. Wolfram parado en la puerta de la cocina tenía un trapo atado a la cintura y el cuchillo en su mano, este suspiro y dijo—: Esta bien, yo me encargo —en un tono poco esperanzador.

—¿Está bien dejar a Wolfram encargarse del oso? —pregunto rápidamente el rey por lo bajo al mayor de los tres hermanos.

—Mejor Wolfram que Conrart —fue la única respuesta que dio, y por sus ojos parecían pasar atroces recuerdos como una película.

—Ah, Wolfram, no te molestes. Yo puedo cocinarlo —comenzó a decir Conrart.

Y su hermano menor lo interrumpió de inmediato—. No, no. No es ninguna molestia —insistiendo demasiado en hacer las cosas solo.

* * *

Tras escuchar a lo lejos una muy larga discusión en la cocina de los tres hombres, Yuuri pensó que no sería necesario que ninguno de ellos intentase matarlo con veneno. Seguramente con la comida normal de alguno de ellos bastaba.

Al final, Conrart insistió en que si cada uno busco comida, lo menos que podía hacer era encargarse de ella por su propia cuenta. Lo que significaba únicamente que la competencia entre los tres aun no había terminado, y esas eran las palabras amables para una declaración de guerra culinaria. Yuuri solo quería cenar lo que sea e irse a dormir, pero las cosas no parecían salir como lo esperaba.

Algo se rompió en la otra habitación, sonando como un vaso contra el piso, seguido de muchos objetos de metal rechinando entre ellos, y se escucho también algo como una cacerola rebotando por todos lados al perder el peso que tenia dentro. El rey miro alarmado, y apenas vio la cosa liquida que reptaba desde la puerta de la cocina hacia él, corrió la mirada y se replanteo que la oscuridad del bosque que veía por la ventana era más esperanzadora que eso. Por más que veía miles de ojitos amarillos y rojos observándole de entre los árboles, y habían muchos ruidos raros opacados por los grillos.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Suficiente! —los gritos cortaron sus pensamientos acerca de otras posibles maneras de que esos tres hombres tan amorosos conspiraran contra él. El chico miró hacia la cocina.

Gwendal venía con Wolfram agarrado de las solapas, y con Conrad del brazo, tal como si fueran dos niños de primaria atrapados en medio de una travesura. Los pies del rubio apenas y llegaban a tocar el piso, su cara solemne pero ruborizada era lo más gracioso. Primero obligó a sentarse a su padrino, que se quedo erguido en la silla en silencio como una tabla, mientras el ex príncipe más joven se alejaba cada vez más del piso entre un movimiento y otro del mazoku mayor. Hasta que lo alzó y de un golpe lo sentó en la silla. Yuuri entendió que seguramente Wolfram era más hiperactivo, y los castigos tenían que ser bastante cortantes para que los aceptara sin rechistar. Tenía que anotar eso en su archivo mental dedicado a detalles útiles sobre el rubio, para usarlo a favor en años venideros.

—Wolfram —el chico dio un respingo casi imperceptible—, pon la mesa. Conrart —ahora el que dio el respingo fue el hijo del medio—, ayuda al rey a sentarse aquí, y quítale el mantel al venado. Y después ambos sirven el agua y esperan _sin hacer nada_.

Efectivamente el venado, luego de romper casi todo lo que había en el comedor a su alcance, masticaba de nuevo el mantel. Los conejos… hacían cosas de conejitos debajo de una de las mesas al otro lado. A todo esto, el joven rey no entendía de donde había sacado Gwendal ese delantal extra largo tan adecuado para su estatura, de color rosa y con un patito amarillo pintado excesivamente tierno. Y lo peor, le quedaba bien.

El hombre de cabello oscuro desapareció en la cocina, sus dos hermanos atentaron a mirar hacia allí y por alguna razón al instante corrieron la vista y comenzaron a hacer como no estuvieran haciendo nada, mirando a todos lados de arriba abajo con una expresión inentendible para Yuuri. Al rato, ambos comenzaron a hacer lo que se les pidió, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Conrart se acercó a él tan amable como siempre—. Su Majestad, déjeme llevarlo a la mesa —dijo, mientras cambiaba la escoba que usaba por sustento por su propio brazo. Yuuri se dejo guiar, y volvió a revisar donde andaban las nuevas mascotas de la caza al sentarse, el venadito tenía un tazón de agua y descansaba recostado en la alfombra, y los conejos seguían en sus cosas triple x.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de alguna manera, comida apareció frente a ellos. La olla que antes él suponía llena de cosas grotescas inimaginables, y que en el interín de la espera Wolfram le comento que fue culpa de Conrart, ahora tenía dentro verduras que si se veían sabrosas y carne hervida en caldo en jugosas y generosas porciones de gran tamaño. Mientras Gwendal servía los platos, Yuuri comenzó a pensar que si tenía una gran familia.

"_Entonces, Gwendal es la mamá, Conrad es el papá, y Wolfram y yo somos los dos hijos. Uno de ochenta y dos, y otro de diecisiete. Ahora Wolf es como mi hermano mayor. Somos como el hermano deportista y el hermano bonit-" _

—¡Auch! —se quejó cuando el rubio le tiró de la oreja para llamar su atención y decirle algo.

"_El hermano deportista… ¡y el hermano abusivo!"_

* * *

Pese a que la familia que Yuuri adopto era bastante peculiar, y no por demás disfuncional, la cena transcurrió tranquila.

—Ah, hermano mayor, déjame traerte algo de té, después de todo terminaste cocinando todo tu solo —dijo Wolfram, y algo sorprendido el hombre le agradeció cuando ya iba camino a la cocina.

Una vez allí, acunado por la privacidad del lugar y cerciorándose que todos en el comedor estuvieran entretenidos, saco de un cajón lo que había guardado antes. Desarmó el paquete hecho con el pañuelo y remojó los hongos en el agua que quedaba en una de las ollas, los corto en trozos y los separó. Preparó el agua para el té como era lo normal, aunque antes de colar las hebras, remojó los trozos de hongos en el agua hirviendo de una de las tazas.

Con el té listo frente a él, ahogó una risa antes de preparar la bandeja. La taza para Gwendal era la más tierna que encontró en la estantería, las oras tres eran normales, cosa que así no habría quien se equivoque. Darle una infusión de este tipo de hongos a los otros dos no tenia gracia, la gracia era dárselo a Gwendal.

Hongos de la risa.

* * *

—¿Gwendal, te sientes bien?

—Hum… si… —respondió vagamente al rey. Miró a un lado y ahí estaba un conejo, era tan lindo. El animal levanto la cabeza y olisqueó el ambiente, como suelen hacer siempre esos animalitos, él había cuidado de varios antes, y ya conocía todas sus mañas. Pero este hizo algo que nunca jamás hizo ninguno de ellos.

—Hey, hombre, ¿Qué onda? ¿Dónde están las zanahorias?

—¿Qué?

—Quiero una zanahoria, vamos hombre, y si se puede una prostituta también.

—¡¿Qué?

—Ya estoy cansado de la vieja coneja, amigo.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de que Gwen estuviera bien, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas. Y si no veía mal, estaba teniendo un concurso de miradas con el conejo, y parecía que iba a entablar una conversación muy pronto.

—¿Estás seguro que está bien, Conrad? Porque yo lo veo medio raro —le dijo el chico a su padrino inclinándose a un lado sin despegar la vista del hombre. Entonces vio la sonrisa de Wolfram. Su prometido, más té, más una sonrisa, más su hermano en ese estado, igual: culpable. Conrart pareció llegar a la misma conclusión.

Gwendal, luego de quejarse con el conejo por ser un malhablado y para nada tierno y bonito, volteo hacia el venado. Las pestañas grandes, los ojos enormes y marrones, su hociquito pequeño, alargado y lindo.

—Tomas el cuchillo, finge normalidad. Y matas al chico con cara de tarado.

Entonces no lo soporto más, y con una mueca de pánico en el rostro se dio la vuelta hacia los demás—. ¿Los animalitos no están hablando, cierto? Claro, estoy equivocado, que disparate. ¿Cómo van a hablar los animales? Es solo que estoy algo cansado y creo escuchar cosas…

—No, hermano, en realidad no estás equivocado. Si han estado hablando todo el tiempo que tomábamos té… —dijo Wolfram, y ahogo una risa, la cual paso totalmente inadvertida por el hombre mayor pero para los otros dos era alevosamente evidente.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Gwendal se levantó de golpe con cara de traumatizado salido del manicomio, y salió como tiro para uno de los rincones. Se acurrucó ahí y comenzó a decir algo de que nunca traicionaría al rey una y otra vez, mientras se mecía hacia atrás y adelante y se acariciaba el cabello atado en forma de cola de caballo.

Antes de que Wolfram diga nada, y viendo lo preocupado que estaba por la situación, Yuuri lo miró con cara de superado y dijo:

—No te dio tiempo a decir que era una broma ¿he?

* * *

Arreglados los problemas, con un calmante de por medio y media hora de terapia un tanto extraña de parte de Conrart para Gwendal, las camas estaban listas esperando por todos ellos. Yuuri no era de tomarse a pecho eso de ser rey y tener más privilegios que otros, menos cuando se trataba de sus amigos cercanos como lo eran los tres hermanos, pero hoy se permitió un desliz.

Una a una, probó todas las camas. Una muy dura, otra muy blanda, y encontró la perfecta. No era la más grande, pero seguía alcanzando de sobra para dos personas. Para su suerte, la que le gustaba podía albergarlo a él y a Wolfram tranquilamente, aunque era por sabido que dormirían tan pegados, con el rubio enroscado en él, que les sobraría espacio.

—¿QUIÉN HA DORMIDO EN MI CAMA?

Yuuri se pegó el susto de su vida, la voz ronca y rasposa lo hizo dar un brinco en su pie sano, y escucho la risa de Wolfram. Lo miro de mala manera —. Idiota —se quejó.

Antes de ir a dormir, les había hablado a todos acerca del cuento de "Ricitos de oro y los tres osos", porque esta situación era particularmente parecida. Hasta había hecho las voces para todos los personajes y lo había contado tal cual, por lo que Wolfram se había reído un buen rato de él al hablar como papá oso.

—¿QUIÉN HA DORMIDO EN MI CAMA?

Un momento, Wolfram estaba al lado de él sentado, y nadie dormía en la cama porque le estaba ayudando a acomodar su pie adolorido de manera cómoda. Gwendal estaba arropado meditando si ya se le pasó lo de los hongos alucinógenos o si la lámpara tenía algo que decirle. Porque al final su hermano cometió un error bastante común, que era confundir los hongos de la risa con los que te dan viajes interesantes al mundo de los colores intercambiados y los animales parlantes. Conrart estaba parado junto a su cama acomodando su espada, y miraba atónito a la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon.

Un oso.

No, dos osos. Y un osito con pantalones cortos y gorrito. Tres osos. Mamá, papá y el bebé. _"¿Ese oso tiene un traje de leñador puesto? ¿De casualidad no trae el hacha, no?" _pensó Yuuri.

* * *

No, no trajo hacha. Pero si a la policía del reino vecino, porque la invasión de la propiedad privada era delito en todos lados, tanto en este mundo mágico como en la Tierra. Para su suerte, y especialmente la de Conrart, el oso que se comieron era de otra especie, los que hablan y usan pantalones no andan desnudos por el bosque. Eso es ilegal, seria perturbar la sanidad mental de los vecinos con conductas sexuales inapropiadas.

Cuando Yuuri se entero que existía una escuelita ahí también, y que la profesora era la Señorita Venado, una delicada mujer con anteojos y largas pestañas de antílope. Y que el detective del pueblo era un gato negro gigante que fumaba y usaba traje, era demasiado tarde para hacer un chiste sobre el comic de Blacksad.

Al menos Conrart no iría preso por asesinato en primer grado, pero sí tendría que comerse un lindo sumario la semana que viene.

A Günter no le iba a gustar para nada esto.

**

* * *

**

**-Fin-**

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
